Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt
by just 1 of me
Summary: There is no peace in their world, there is just pain, and love always make it worse. Yaoi. Kaibaek. Taoris. G-Top. Kyusung. Eunyeon (straight).
1. Prolog

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Main Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Side Pair : Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Prologue*****

_**Kai POV**_

Kris. Ketua di keluarga kami. Umurnya 376 tahun. Vampir terkuat yang pernah kutemui –sekaligus tertua. Kejam. Mengerikan. Tinggi. Tertutup. Dingin. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kris tersenyum padaku –atau dia memang tidak pernah senyum? Entahlah. Dihormati oleh semua anggota keluarga. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang kutahu dia sanggup membunuh siapapun tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Tao. Pasangan Kris. Vampir termuda di keluarga kami. Umurnya masih 23 tahun. Polos. Lumayan tinggi. Punya mata panda. Satu-satunya vampir yang dapat melihat sisi lembut Kris. Dilindungi seluruh anggota keluarga –termasuk aku. Penakut. Jauh berbeda dengan Kris. Baru-baru ini aku tahu kalau sejak berpacaran dengan Tao, Kris sedikit lebih lembut pada korbannya.

Hyoyeon. Sosok eomma di keluarga kami. Umurnya 361 tahun. Pendek. Gesit. Menjengkelkan. Vampir yang paling dekat dengan Kris selain Tao. Bisa menjadi monster berdarah dingin saat seseorang berani menyentuh 'baby'nya. Kurasa mati kedengaran lebih menyenangkan dibanding berurusah dengan Hyoyeon yang sedang marah.

Eunhyuk. Pasangan Hyoyeon. Umurnya 297 tahun. Tidak begitu tinggi. Vampir tercepat di keluarga kami. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, karena… aku tidak dekat dengannya. Kendali dirinya benar-benar parah. Kris bahkan harus mematahkan kedua lengannya saat dia mengamuk. Dan desa yang menjadi korban amukannya menjadi lautan mayat tanpa darah.

Seunghyun. Vampir kepercayaan Kris. Umurnya 309 tahun. Tinggi. Dingin. Vampir dengan kekuatan fisik paling wow setelah Kris. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang memesona. Kejam. Tapi jauh lebih baik daripada Kris. Paling tidak dia menghabisi korbannya dengan cepat. Dan satu lagi, Seunghyun vampir paling berani mati.

Jiyong. Pasangan Seunghyun. Umurnya masih 41 tahun. Hanya sedikit lebih tidak polos dari Tao. Pendek. Tubuhnya kecil. Nyaris seperti boneka saat berdiri disamping Seunghyun. Pemarah. Cukup sekali aku meragukan kekuatannya. Terakhir aku melakukannya, dia mematahkan 5 tulang rusukku.

Yoona. Vampir paling cantik di keluarga kami. Umurnya 145 tahun. Sangat amat cerewet. Heran, kenapa pula Kris mau menerima yang satu ini dalam keluarga? Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibanding Hyoyeon tapi tetap saja pendek. Selalu menjadi kakak baik hati di depan Tao. Kami pernah bertengkar hebat hanya karena aku menghilangkan parfumnya.

Amber. Vampir perempuan paling laki-laki di keluarga. Umurnya 143 tahun. Tidak banyak yang kutahu tentangnya. Karena dia memang tertutup. Vampir wanita paling kejam yang kutahu. Dia selalu menyiksa mangsanya sebelum menghisap habis darahnya. Dan muncul kembali di hadapan kami seolah dia tidak baru saja menghabisi seseorang.

Baekhyun. Dia kakak kandungku. Umurnya 256 tahun. Pemarah. Pendek. _Overprotective_ pada Tao –ada tidak sih yang tidak bersikap _protective_ pada Tao? Lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah daripada ikut berburu. Sering tersesat. Terakhir dia berburu sendiri dia masuk ke sarang anak bulan. Dan nyaris menjadi makan malam. Untungnya Kris datang. Tidak ada pertarungan. Hanya perundingan kecil antar ketua. Dan Baekhyun bisa bebas dengan jaminan kalau sampai dia melakukannya lagi tidak akan ada ampun sama sekali. Kris menghukum Baekhyun habis-habisan begitu sampai di rumah. Membuatku ingin merobek leher ketua tidak berhati itu.

Kai. Itu namaku. Umurku 251 tahun. Aku dan Baekkie satu-satunya kakak beradik manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir di saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Jadi… aku tetap bersama dengannya dalam menjalani kehidupan abadiku. Hebat, kan? Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal diriku sendiri. Yang kutahu, hidupku nyaris sempurna. Aku punya keabadian. Aku punya kekuatan. Aku punya keluarga yang hebat –dan aneh. Aku hanya belum menemukan cinta. Dan saat aku menemukannya, cinta menjadi penghancur hidupku. Karena aku mencintai orang yang salah. Aku mencintai orang yang lahir dari ibu yang sama denganku. Aku mencintai kakakku sendiri. Aku mencintai Baekhyun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Main Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Side Pair : Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Chapter 1*****

_Sejak kecil Kai sudah akrab dengan berbagai kisah vampir. __Asanbosam__ –makhluk bergigi besi dan tinggal di pepohonan yang berasal dari cerita suku Ashanti di Afrika Barat. Ramanga –vampir yang meminum darah dan memakan kuku para bangsawan yang dikisahkan suku Betsileo di madagaskar. Soukouyant –monster perempuan dari Trinida. BrahmarākŞhasa –__makhluk mirip vampir dengan kepala diselubungi usus dan meminum darah dari India Utara. Dan masih banyak lagi. _

_ Kisah-kisah vampir itu selalu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Tapi Kai menyukainya. Kisah-kisah makhluk abadi. Makhluk dengan kekuatan jauh melebihi manusia. Orang tua, teman, guru, semua orang menertawakannya saat Kai menyatakan dia percaya vampir itu ada. Kecuali Baekhyun. Kakaknya itu sependapat dengannya. Hanya saja Baekhyun ketakutan. Tidak senang dan tenang-tenang saja seperti Kai. _

_ Suatu hari kediaman Kai di hebohkan dengan ditemukannya mayat dengan luka robek di lehernya. Dan yang paling menggemparkan, mayat itu tidak berdarah. Tidak ada darah busuk mengalir disekeliling mayat itu. Hanya ada leher robek bernoda merah jelek. Dengan percaya diri Kai bilang itu perbuatan vampir. Ibunya muncul dengan wajah merah karena geram. "Kai! Berhenti membuat ibu malu dengan—"_

_ Tapi Kai tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat ibunya begitu malu. Dalam sepersekian detik seorang pemuda –wajahnya jelas terlalu muda untuk disebut pria— pirang masuk ke tengah lingkaran. Masih jelas di ingatannya wajah kaget semua orang saat si pemuda menyerang ibunya. Hanya jeritan kecil yang dikeluarkan ibunya sebelum sepenuhnya lemas di tangan si pemuda. _

_ Orang-orang mulai menjerit saat 3 orang lagi muncul. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dengan sigap menangkan seorang gandis dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan si pemuda pirang pada ibunya. Sedangkan dua orang lagi tidak terlalu terlihat. Gerakan mereka nyaris secepat kilat. _

_ Dalam sekejap, segerombolan orang yang tadi ada hilang. Berganti dengan mayat-mayat tanpa darah. Dengan panik Kai berusaha mencari pergerakan. Semuanya diam. Dengan gemetar Kai memperhatikan mayat-mayat itu. Mata mereka terbelalak. Dan mulut mereka terbuka dalan jeritan hening. _

_ "Mau kita apakan yang ini?"_

_ "Baunya seperti si manis itu"_

_ "Sebentar lagi pasti baunya berubah, si manis itukan sudah jadi bagian dari kita"_

_ "Ya sudah, kita ubah dia saja"_

_ "Kita makan saja"_

_ "Tidak lucu, Eunhyuk"_

_ "Akukan memang sedang tidak bergurau"_

_ "Bisakah kau ucapkan sesuatu, Kris? Dua makhluk itu mulai membuatku gila" _

_ Entah kenapa saat mendengar 'si manis', yang ada di otak Kai adalah Baekhyun. Kai meliarkan matanya. Mencari sosok manis kakaknya. Kai menemukannya. Menggeliat di tanah. Kesakitan. _

_ Belum sempat Kai menghampiri kakaknya, seseorang meraih lehernya dari belakang. Dan 3 orang lagi berdiri di depannya. Gadis pirang di sisi kanannya tampak bosan. Pemuda berambut hitam di kirinya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sedangkan di tengah berdiri si pemuda pirang yang tadi menyerang ibunya. Sesuatu dalam diri Kai mengatakan pemuda ini berbahaya. Dia harus lari. Tapi seseorang menahannya. _

_ "Bagaimana, ketua? Sudah punya keputusan?" _

_ suara seseorang –pemuda sepertinya—di belakangnya juga terdengar mengerikan. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit. Baekhyun sudah berhenti menggeliat. Tubuhnya kaku dan seputih kertas. Hal itu membuat Kai merasa seperti bajingan. Bajingan yang tidak bisa melindungi kakaknya yang penakut. _

_ "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"_

_ Si pemuda pirang bersuara, matanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas. Suaranya rendah dan tenang. Jenis ketenangan yang membuat merinding. Leher Kai serasa di rantai. Tangan seseorang yang memeganginya terasa dingin. Sangat amat dingin. Dan kakinya seperti jelly._

_ "Dia kakakku," bahkan Kai sendiri terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah terdengar selemah ini. _

_ Si pemuda pirang kembali diam. Kai mencoba melihat mata si pemuda pirang ini. Dan langsung menyesalinya. Matanya –mata mereka semua—merah semerah darah. Merah yang membuat Kai ketakutan. Kulit mereka sangat pucat. Dan lagi, tangan orang di belakangnya sangat dingin. "Kalian vampir"_

_ Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. _

_ Si gadis tampak kaget tapi seringai senang terukir di wajahnya. Si pemuda berambut hitam hanya sedikit melebarkan matanya. Si pemuda pirang tetap tidak bereaksi. Dan seseorang dibelakang Kai mengeratkan pegangannya mencadi cekikan. _

_ "Aku suka yang ini, bisakah kita mengubahnya saja?" itu si gadis._

_ "Aku juga suka, tapi memakannya pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi temannya," itu seseorang yang mencekiknya dari belakang. _

_ "Dia lumayan menarik, terserah kau, Kris," itu si pemuda berambut hitam. _

_ Si pemuda pirang hanya diam. Dan mendekati Kai nyaris tanpa suara. Jantung Kai serasa di jungkir balikkan saat si pirang itu mendekatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai menyadari kalau pemuda pirang ini sangat tinggi. Bukan berarti itu penting sih._

_ Mata Baekhyun yang terbuka dan menampakkan manik semerah darah adalah hal terakhir yang bisa diingat Kai. Sebelum semuanya dipenuhi rasa sakit. _

_**Kai POV**_

Aku tidak pernah melompat seperti orang tolol saat seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya merasa bingung. Lebih buruk dari orang tolol. Dan merasa lebih buruk dari orang tolol bukan hal hebat saat kau harus berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Kai! Kau ada di mana barusan?" tanyanya. Nadanya ceria. Dia pasti baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu dari Krisnya itu.

"Em… entahlah, di depanmu?" balasku. Benar-benar tolol. Tao hanya mengangguk. Ya ampun, anak ini polos atau bodoh, sih?

Kualihkan mataku dari Tao. Kuperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat dengan Yoona tentang siapa yang lebih ganteng diantara Tom Cruise dan Brad Pit. Kalau kau tanya aku, jelas lebih ganteng David Beckham. Aku merasa bodoh sendiri memikirkannya. Akukan bukan penggemar cowok-cowok ganteng.

Aku tidak lagi memperhatikan obrolan tentang cowok ganteng itu. Yang kuperhatikan hanya Baekhyun. Kulitnya jauh lebih ucat semejak menjadi vampir. Normal. Matanya tampak lebih tajam dan semerah darah. Normal. Rambutnya hitam berkilau. Normal. Suaranya rendah dan tegas. Normal.

"Kris yang paling ganteng!" celetuk Tao. Cukup keras untuk membuat Baekhyun dan Yoona menoleh. Tao hanya tersenyum polos saat mendapat tatapan heran dari semua yang mendengar celetukannya tadi. Yoona terkekeh pelan dan pergi. Dia pasti berencana mengganggu Amber sekarang. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Tao.

"Terserah kau saja, baby panda" setelah mencubit pipi Tao sebentar, Baekhyun pergi.

Kudengar diriku sendiri mendesah. "Kau kenapa, sih?" segemas apapun semua orang dengan tingkah polosnya, sikap polos tidak selalu keren.

"Daritadi Kai melototin Baekhyun terus. Menurut Kai yang paling ganteng siapa?" aku menahan diriku agar tidak menjawab David Beckham. Rasanya ingin menghilang saja saat tertangkap basah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tidak normal.

"Tao, seperti apa rasaya saat berada di dekat Kris?"

Dia tersentak. Pipinya pink. Kalau dia belum jadi milik Kris, mungking aku akan mengincarnya.

"Ah… em… dag dig dug, eh tapikan jantung Tao udah ga berdetak. Em… gugup! Ya, gugup banget kalau deket-deket Kris," katanya. "Sebel kalau Kris deket-deket sama yang lain"

Tao tetap bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi itu sudah cukup. Aku gugup di dekat Baekhyun. Dan marah saat dia dekat-dekat dengan yang lain. Bukan pertanda baik.

"Tao, kau bisa jaga rahasia, kan?"

*****Chapter 1*****

**Sorry banget kalau moment Kaibaeknya hampir ga ada di chapter ini**

**Thanks for reading **

**Review, please? ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Main Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Side Pair : Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Chapter 2*****

"Tao, kau bisa jaga rahasia, kan?"

"Rahasia apa, Kai?"

Belum sempat Kai menjawab. Seseorang mendobrak pintu rumah mereka. Bukan orang sebenarnya sih. Rambut hitam berkilau. Mata merah tajam. Rahang kuat. Postur tegap. Hidung mancung. Seunghyun. Si pemuda berambut hitam yang membantai desanya.

"Ya ampun! Bisa tidak sih masuk dengan beradab?! Kau tidak lupakan kau itu sekuat apa?! Ini pintu ke-3 yang rusak dalam saminggu! Ap—"

"Mana Kris?" suara Seunghyun tegas, tak terbantahkan. Seperti biasa. Dia bahkan tidak menunggu Yoona menyelesaikan ceramahnya soal pintu mahal. Tapi Kai bisa mendengar nada panik di suaranya. Kapan terakhir Kai mendengar Seunghyun panik?

Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan tenang. Terlalu tenang malah. Bahkan rambutnya tidak tampak bergerak saat dia berjalan tanpa suara ke tengah ruangan. Mata merahnya menatap Seunghyun datar. Kehadiran Kris langsung menarik perhatian setiap vampir. Yoona berhenti mengoceh. Baekhyun muncul dari dapur –tempat mereka menyimpan persediaan darah binatang. Amber keluar dari kamarnya. Eunyeon datang dengan penampilan berantakan. Jiyong dengan gugup muncul dari belakang Seunghyun.

"Nephilim," suara Seunghyun terdengar asing. Ada kengerian yang salah dalam suaranya. Seunghyun tidak seharusnya ngeri. Lagipula, ini bukan kali pertama mereka melawan manusia berdarah malaikat itu, kan? Apa masalahnya?

Semuanya menatap Seunghyun heran. Termasuk Tao yang kini sudah ada di pelukan Kris. Semuanya. Kecuali Kris. Tentu saja. Dia hanya diam, memberikan Seunghyun kesempatan untuk melanjutkan. Matanya tak memberi kilatan heran atau apapun. Hanya merah. Tenang. Lengannya yang terlihat kuat membelai kepala Tao penuh kasih sayang. Cinta memang mengerikan.

"Seorang anak manusia mati. Tanpa darah. Mereka kira kita melanggar perjanjian. Hanya itu yang sempat kudengar dari pikiran mereka," nada ngeri masih terdengar dari suara Seunghyun. Tapi membicarakannya dengan Kris jelas mengurangi sedikit bebannya. Sekali lagi Kai dibuat iri dengan kemampuan membaca pikiran Seunghyun. Kenapa dia tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus? Bisa melihat masa depan seperti Jiyong mungkin. Atau dapat memberi ilusi kematian seperti Hyoyeon. Atau paling tidak kekuatan sebesar Kris.

"Jumlahnya?" tanya Kris tanpa ketertarikan yang berarti. Tapi, oh… siapa sih yang bisa membaca Kris?

Mendengar suara Kris selalu membuat Kai merinding. Selama lebih dari 2 abad menjadi bagian dari keluarga, Kai bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali Kris bersuara. Dan suaranya selalu memerintah. Tegas. Mengerikan. Kalau bukan Kris yang menjadi ketuanya, mungkin Kai sudah pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Entahlah," kata Seunghyun. Alisnya yang tebal mengerut sedikit. Aneh melihat Seunghyun terlihat bingung. Diakan Seunghyun. Seunghyun tidak seharusnya bingung. "Mungkin 200 atau lebih."

"Begitu," suara Kris tetap tenang seolah dia baru saja mendengar seorang bocah memcahkan vas. Bukannya 200 nephilim bersiap mematahkan leher mereka. Nephilim kuat. Kai tahu itu. Dia sudah beberapa kali melawan mereka sebelum perjanjian dibuat. Dan yah… melawan seorang nephilim saja tidak begitu mudah. Kalau 200?

"Tapi kita tidak melanggar perjanjian," suara Eunhyuk jelas marah.

"Brengsek," Yoona terdengar tidak begitu senang.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin kau salah dengar," Baekhyun terdengar tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sejak kapan Seunghyun salah dalam membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Ya sudah, mereka sudah datang, kita harus menyambut tamu kita, kan?" Kai nyaris terlonjak mendengar suaranya sendiri. Begitu pula yang lain. Yoona menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Amber mengeluarkan suara seperti batuk –meskipun vampir tidak bisa sakit. Jiyong mencengkram tangan Seunghyun Kuat. Seunghyun, Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk hanya diam. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapku seolah Kai adalah vampir paling idiot di muka bumi. "Maksuku—"

"Tidak bisakah kita minta bantuan pada pada srigala?" reaksi yang lain sudah parah saat mendengar ucapan Kai. Dan menjadi sangat tidak elit saat mendengar usul Tao. Bahkan Kris menunjukkan reaksi. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang sebelum kembali tenang.

Yoona yang pertama bicara. "Kita tidak bekerja sama dengan anak-anak bulan," suaranya rendah dan berbahaya. Bukan jenis suara yang biasa digunakan pada Tao.

"T-Tapi—"

"Kuara bukan ide buruk," kata Kris. Perut Kai serasa di peras saat berbikir mereka harus bekerjasama dengan anak bulan. Tentu saja ingatan tentang bagaimana Baekhyun ketakutan di tengah lingkaran anak-anak bulan masih mengganggunya. Tapi bukan itu saja. Anak bulan berbau seperti anjing basah. Dan daging mentah. Membayangkannya membuat Kai ingin muntah –kalau dia masih bisa muntah.

"Kris—"

"Baekhyun tetap di sini, aku yang akan bicara ke Yunho," Kris terdengar yakin. Diam-diam Kai merasa beruntung memiliki ketua seperti Kris. Dingin tapi peduli dengan keluarganya. Kris berusaha melindungi Baekhyunkan tadi. "Waktu yang kita miliki?"

Jiyong yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar kecil dan jauh. Sangat berbeda dengan suara Seunghyun. "Mu-mungkin 1 jam, nephilim butuh sedikit waktu untuk bersiap, dan kelihatannya mereka belum terlalu siap tadi."

Kris mengangguk. Dan hilang. Berteleportasi ke sarang para anak bulan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai berdoa semoga Kris bisa kembali dengan selamat. _'Kami membutuhkanmu, ketua'_

Teleportasi selalu membawa rasa pening pada setiap vampir yang menggunakannya. Untunglah latihan ratusan tahun membuat Kris tahan. Paling tidak dia tidak perlu merasa mual dan menunjukkan wajah aneh di hadapan anak-anak bulan.

Dengan tenang Kris berjalan mendekati sungai –pembatas. Dan tepat ketika ujung sepatu Kris menyentuh tepi sungai, suara geraman terdengar. _Para werewolf dan penciuman mereka yang tajam_.

Seekor srigala bertubuh sedikit lebih besar dibanding yang lain maju mendekati tepi sungai di seberang Kris. Tubuhnya nyaris sebesar lemari. Bulunya hitam, nyaris tidak terlihat di malam hari. Matanya kuning cerah. Cara berjalannya tegap layaknya seorang pemimpin. Alpha. Yunho.

"Hormatku, bangsa anak-anak bulan," sebenci apapuun Kris pada manusia srigala, melawan mereka semua sendirian jelas bunuh diri. Tidak hormat nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan melawan mereka.

Yunho tanpak menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Dia berhenti menggeram berbahaya. Diikuti yang lain. Dan mereka perlahan berubah kembali menjadi sosok manusia. Yunho yang paling depan. Melindungi anggotanya dari Kris. "Apa maumu, penghisap darah?"

Kris diam sejenak. Membiarkan udara malam menerbangkan helaian pirangnya. "Nephilim," suara Kris tenang seolah dia tidak sedang berbicara dengan srigala sebesar lemari. "Mereka menemukan seorang anak manusia mati tanpa darah, mereka mencurigai kami—" Kris diam sejenak, tetap terlihat tenang. "—mereka kira kami melanggar perjanjian."

"Perjanjian untuk tidak akan memangsa manusia lagi," ucap Yunho, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mata anggotanya. "Mengejutkan kau mau menyetujui perjanjian itu, penghisap darah."

"Aku punya keluarga."

"Ah, benar juga," Yunho sedikit menggerakkan tangannya. "Omong-omong, apa urusannya nephilim dengan kami?"

"Ada sekitar 200 nephilim yang bergerak. Sedangkan jumlah kami hanya 10," Kris menatap langsung mata Yunho. Merah bertemu hitam. "Dengan segala hormat, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian."

Para werewolf tampak terkejut. Ada beberapa yang menggeram marah. Banyak juga yang menggumamkan _'tidak ada persekutuan dengan penghisap darah'_. Saat itulah Kris sadar jumlah anak-anak bulan yang dipimpin Yunho lumayan banyak. Mungkin ada sekitar 30 ekor. Atau lebih. "Aku juga akan meminta bantuan beberapa vampir kenalanku," lanjutnya tanpa sadar.

Yunho tampak tidak terlalu senang. Werewolf itu mengangkat tangannya. Menenangkan anggotanya yang lain. Dan dalam sekejap, keadaan kembali sunyi. "Kau tahu kami tidak begitu suka bersekutu dengan vampir, kan?"

"Aku tahu," ucap Kris. Mendapat dengusan dari beberapa anak bulan. "Tapi coba kau pikir, Yunho. Kami tidak melanggar perjanjian, dan hanya kami vampir di daerah ini."

Yunho diam. Berpikir. Tidak untuk waktu lama. Sebelum dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat lelah. Dan tua. "seseorang berusaha menghapus keberadaan vampir dengan menggunakan perjanjian, dan mungkin target berikutnya,"

Kris sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Yunho dari tegas, berani, dan berbahaya. Menjadi lemah, lelah, dan tua.

"—werewolf," para anak-anak bulan menjawab dengan serempak. Seolah mereka telah berlatih sebelumnya.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yunho berbalik menatap anggotanya. Berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Hanya tatapan dan rasa percaya. Kris selalu kagum bagaimana anak-anak bulan bisa sekompak itu.

Yunho berbalik menatap Kris. Kembali dengan wujub tegas, berani, dan berbahaya. "Berapa banyak vampir kenalanmu itu?"

_**Kai POV**_

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau melihat Kris bisa sangat melegakan. 10 menit terakhir terasa seperti neraka. Tao tidak bisa berhenti gemetar dan Hyoyeon berusaha sebisanya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Tao tidak butuh Hyoyeon, dia butuh Krisnya. Semua vampir di ruangan ini membutuhkan Kris. Bahkan Seunghyun yang selalu tenang terlihat sedikit linglung tanpa Kris. Dan begitu kepala pirang Kris muncul di tengah ruangan, aku berani bersumpah semuanya mendesah lega. Bahkan Tao langsung melompat ke pelukannya. Sungguh pasangan yang manis. Apa Baekhyun akan memelukku begitu _seandainya_ aku yang pergi?

Kelegaan kami tidak berlangsung lama. Bau daging mentah yang lumayan familiar. Bau anjing basah. Anak-anak malam setuju untuk membantu kami? Hebat.

Tapi ada bau lain. Bau tanah liat yang bercampur darah. Vampir. Tapi aku sudah lebih dari hafal bau keluargaku. Dan ini jelas bukan keluargaku.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Kenalanku," balas Kris. Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Maka aku diam.

Aku tidak diberi waktu lama untuk fokus pada bau asing itu. Seorang –atau mungkin seekor—anak bulan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Hidungnya sedikit mengernyit saat memasuki ruangan. Rambutnya pendek. Dan seperti rambutnya, anak bulan yang satu ini juga pendek.

"Hormatku, sunny," rahangku nyaris menyentuh lantai saat mendengar suara Kris. Kris bilang 'hormatku'? Wow.

"Kris, apa kami sudah boleh masuk?" tubuhnya memang kecil. Tapi aku tidak mau berurusan yang satu ini, dia terlihat berbahaya.

"Tentu," hanya itu yang diucapkan Kris sebelum dia kembali menenangkan Tao. kulihat kepala Tao bergerak. Melihat si anak bulan pendek melalui Kris. Dia tampak lemah. Kapan dia menyadari kalau bertingkah lemah di depan anak bulan bisa berbahaya?

"Terima kasih, Sunny," suaranya tidak lebih keras dari bisikan. Tapi Sunny mendengarnya sejelas mendengar geraman werewolf yang mulai tidak sabar di luar. Ayolah… werewolfkan pendengarannya tidak normal. Meskipun aku ragu apa masih ada bagian dari hidupku yang bisa disebut normal.

Si anak bulan pendek mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis namun hangat pada Tao. Anak ini hebat!

Ruangan ini nyaris penuh dengan anak bulan dan beberapa vampir yang tidak kukenal secepat si anak bulan pendek itu keluar. Para vampir asing ini tampak tidak terlalu nyaman berada satu ruangan dengan anak bulan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Secara refleks aku merangkul pundak Baekhyun saat seorang anak bulan mendekatinya. "Hei, aku ingat kau! Kaukan yang waktu itu masuk daerah kami tanpa izin."

Baekhyun memucat –kalau dia bisa lebih pucat lagi. Kueratkan rangkulanku. Memandang anak bulan itu dengan kebencian sebanyak yang kubisa. "Sentuh dia sekali saja, kau aja melihat tubuhmu dililit rantai perak."

"Oh," si anak bulan sialan ini tersenyum mengejek. Lalu dia tampak pura-pura menyesal. Menjijikkan. "Kukira kita sekarang berteman, _vampir_."

Kalau bukan karena suara Kris yang terdengar menuntut, sudah kulempar bajingan ini ke cairan perak. "Hentikan, Kai. Sehun, dengan segala hormat, bisa kau tinggalkan keluargaku?"

Rasanya ingin muntah saat si anak bulan itu menyeringai. Dan pergi. Menghampiri anak bulan lainnya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa senang saat Kris menyebutku _'keluargaku'_.

Baekhyun makin merapatkan dirinya padaku. Tidak bagus. Atau mungkin bagus juga, toh… aku sudah tidak punya detak jantung. Jadi baekhyun tidak akan mendengar suara jantungku yang menggila.

"Kau akan tetap disampingku, kan? Kai?" matanya menatapku penuh harap. Dan aku merasa melihat kakakku yang dulu. Kakakku yang lemah dan penakut. Bukannya vampir kejam yang bisa membunuh tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"tentu, _kakak_"

Sudah 50 menit. Kalau perkiraan Jiyong benar, tinggal 10 menit. Para werewolf dan vampir sedang bersiap menghadapi serangan. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat asing di mata Baekhyun. Meskipun ada beberapa anak bulan yang diingatnya saat dulu ia tak sengaja masuk ke sarang mereka. Sampai sekarang baekhyun masih meruntuki kebodohannya. Padahal Kai, adiknya, merupakan pelacak yang andal.

_Adik. Kai akan selalu menjadi adik kecilnya. Tidak akan pernah lebih._

Baekhyun tetap menempel dengan Kai saat mereka berkeliling. Kai terlihat memesona. Kulitnya pucat bersih. Matanya merah anggun. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing. Ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana hitam. Benar-benar kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Puluhan pisau tersinpan dengan sempurna di kantung-kantung khusus di ikat pinggangnya. Juga ada pisau khusus di pergelangan tangannya. Kai memang memesona.

Tidak ingin terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona adiknya, Baekhyun segera meliarkan pandangannya. Seorang werewolf laki-laki tengah berdiri dengan dua kaki di depan werewolf wanita. Mereka tertawa. Baekhyun merasa kasihan. Bisa saja ini jadi saat terakhir mereka tertawa bersama. Bagaimana kalau itu dia dan Kai? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan adiknya lagi?

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Melihat pasangan vampir yang saling menempelkan kening mereka. Mereka terlihat sedang ngobrol. Terlihat bahagia. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan nephilim yang siap mematahkan leher mereka tidak akan pernah datang. Padahal bisa saja salah satu dari mereka mati. Hilang begitu saja.

Vampir itu kembali meliarkan pandangannya. Mencari apapun yang lebih menarik dari pasangan vampir itu. Dan dia menemukannya. Bukan pemandangan terbaik sebenarnya.

Kris sedang duduk berlutut di depan Tao yang duduk di atas sofa. Tao tampak sedang menangis. Dan mata Kris. Oh ya ampun, Baekhyun belum pernah melihat mata Kris yang seperti itu. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan mata Kris yang dingin menusuk. Bukan mata Kris yang lembut dan penuh cinta. Bahkan Kris kalah oleh cinta.

Tidak ingin menangis, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan malah menemukan Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon berciuman. Vampir tidak memerlukan napas. Lalu kenapa mereka harus melepas ciuman mereka? Merekakan bisa berciuman sampai para nephilim itu datang. Jawabannya datang secepat dia bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," suara Eunhyuk terdengar lembut. Tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang biasanya. Hyoyeon tertawa. "Aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu." Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun bisa melihat pipi Hyoyeon yang basah.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari dia menangis sampai Kai menariknya menjauhi kerumunan dan mengusap pipinya lembut. Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir. Nephilim bukan lawan yang mudah. Dan 200 nephilim. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Kakak, kau kenapa?" suara Kai lembut. Seolah Baekhyun patung kaca rapuh yang bisa retak kalau dia terlalu kasar.

"Berhenti memanggilku kakak," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dia bisa melihat kepedihan di mata Kai. Kepedihan yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Dan Baekhyun merasa seperti orang paling kejam di dunia. "Maaf."

Kai tersenyum. Hanya sebentar. "Kak, aku mau bicara," katanya. "Dengar, ini mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Kau tahukan, bisa saja aku mati sekarang. Bukan berarti aku masih hidup juga sih. Hanya saja—"

"Bisa kau langsung keintinya?"

"Ok, hanya jangan menamparku begitu kau mendengarnya, ok?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Kai menarik napas yang tidak perlu. "Kak, aku tahu aku ini adikmu. Dan percayalah, menjadi adikmu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kuminta. Terima kasih sudah mau merawatku selama ini. Mungkin apa yang ingin kukatakan akan membuat hubungan kita rengang. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, aku tida—"

"Intinya, Kai."

Kai diam. Baekhyun diam. Mata mereka bertemu. Dua manik merah. Baekhyun mulai merasa gugup sekarang. "Kak—" Kai lagi-lagi menarik napas yang tidak perlu. "—aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun belum sempat melakukan apapun. Belum sempat menampar adiknya. Belum sempat meneriaki adiknya. Belum sempat membalas pernyataan cinta adiknya. Saat suara debuman yang mengerikan terdengar. Dan rumah mereka yang damai mendadak menjadi medan perang.

**Hehe, maaf ga jelas banget! **

**Thank's for Reading**

**Review, please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Main Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Side Pair : Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Chapter 3*****

Tao selalu mengira semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia punya Yoona yang cerewet tapi perhatian padanya. Dia punya Amber yang tertutup tapi selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya. Dia punya Eunhyuk yang selalu menghiburnya. Dia punya Hyoyeon yang selalu memeluknya saat dia ketakutan. Dia punya Jiyong yang selalu menemaninya bermain. Dia punya Seunghyun yang pendiam tapi tidak pernah mendiamkannya. Dia punya Kai yang selalu membuatnya senang. Dia punya Baekhyun yang pemarah tapi sangat lembut padanya. Dan dia punya Kris yang dingin tapi mencintainya. Semuanya terasa sempurna.

Kai baru akan memberitahunya sebuah rahasia. Selama ini Kai memang selalu membuatnya tertawa, tapi Kai belum pernah benar-benar ngobrol dengannya. Tao selalu mengira itu karena Kai membencinya –meskipun Hyoyeon bilang tidak mungkin ada yang bisa membencinya. Tao selalu berpikir Kai membencinya karena Kai iri. Kai adik kandung Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tao. Saat Kai hendak memberi tahunya sebuah rahasia, dia merasa senang. Paling tidak Kai percaya dengannya.

Tapi semua rasa senangnya hilang dalam sedetik. Melihat Seunghyun berlari ke dalam rumah sudah sangat salah. Dan Jiyong yang mengekorinya takut-takut jelas bukan pertanda baik. _Nephilim_. Tao belum pernah bertemu mereka. Kris pernah sekali menceritakannya tentang nephilim. Tentang manusia berdarah malaikat. Tapi tetap tidak banyak yang Tao tahu. _'Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian'_ selalu itu yang dikatakan Kris saat Tao bertanya soal nephilim.

Tao melihat jari Kris bergerak sedikit. Gerakannya sangat kecil. Anggota keluarga yang lain tidak menyadari gerakan itu. Tapi Tao melihatnya. Kris memintanya untuk mendekat. Tao yang memang sudah mulai ketakutan mendekati Kris tanpa pikir panjang. Memeluk pinggang pasangannya erat. Tangan Kris membelai rambutnya lembut. Tao benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Kris sebagai pasangannya.

Seunghyun berbicara dengan suara aneh. Dan semua anggota keluarganya menatap Seunghyun seolah vampir pendiam itu mengatakan ada babi terbang. Tapi bukan babi terbang yang keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. Melainkan 200 nephilim yang bersiap menyerang mereka karena mengira mereka melanggar perjanjian. Perjanjian yang tidak dimengerti Tao. Perjanjian itu ditandatangani tepat saat dia bergabung dengan keluarga.

Eunhyun dan Yoona memaki dengan kesal. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat sedikit gentar. Tao semakin merasa takut. Apapun yang bisa membuat keluarganya tersentak pasti bukan hal menyenangkan. Dan 200 tidak pernah menjadi jumlah yang sedikit.

Tao sering merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Tao selalu menjadi yang paling cengeng. Menjadi yang paling lemah. Menjadi yang paling penakut. Dan menjadi yang paling tidak berguna. Dia selalu dilindungi oleh yang lain. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Dia baru saja memberi ide yang membuat Kris berteleportasi ke sarang werewolf.

Memikirkan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya benar-benar membuat Tao panik. Bagaimana kalau Kris diserang werewolf? Kris kuat. Tentu saja. Tapi melawan kawanan werewolf sendirian sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan itu semua ide Tao.

Vampir dengan mata panda itu tersentak saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Hyoyeon. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Tao. dan Tao tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk vampir senior itu. Dia tidak sesegukan seperti biasanya. Dia hanya memeluk Hyoyeon. Gemetaran.

"Shh… jangan takut, baby… semua baik-baik saja. Aku di sini," suara Hyoyeon tenang seperti air mengalir. Sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan Tao. tapi tidak sebanyak dia membutuhkan kehadiran Kris.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari Kris.

Tao sudah benar-benar ingin menangis saat Kris muncul di tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya tegap dan tidak menunjukkan cacat apapun. Pelukan Kris selalu menjadi tempat favorit Tao, terutama disaat seperti ini. Tao membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berkali-kali Tao menggumamkan kata maaf. Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Tao. Vampir yang lebih muda tetap menangis. Rasanya senang bukan main saat melihat Kris ada di sampingnya lagi. Tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Tao baru berhenti menangis saat ruangan itu terasa sesak oleh bebauan baru. Bau anjing basah dan daging mentah khas werewolf. Dan ada baru vampir lain. Vampir asing yang tidak dikenal Tao.

"Hai, Kris! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Wow, ini pasanganmu? Manisnya," ucap seorang vampir yang nyaris setinggi Kris. Rambutnya cokelat karamel. Matanya merah menyala. Senyum seakan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tao harus mengakui kalau vampir ini memesona. "Hei, manis. Siapa namamu?"

"Tao," jawab Tao sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kris.

"Aish… kau manis sekali, kenapa kau mau dengan berandalan bagini? Hati-hati ya, dia ini kasar kalau main di kasur," ucap si vampir tinggi sambil berkedip. Ucapannya tidak dimengerti Tao sama sekali. "Kalau dia terlalu kasar, kau bisa datang padaku, manis. Pelukanku terbuka bagi setiap vampir manis."

Tao baru akan bertanya apa maksudnya saat Kris bersuara. Bukan suara tegas yang menuntut. Melainkan suara datar tapi bersahabat. "Bicara sekali lagi, Chanyeol. Dan akan ku lempar kau ke alhi agama."

Si vampir tinggi –Chanyeol—terkikik pelan dan pergi.

Sebelum Tao sempat bertanya sesuatu, Kris sudah menyeretnya ke sofa. Soafa merah muda kesukaan Tao. Dan Kris berlutut di depannya. Membenamkan wajahnya di lutut Tao. menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari vampir muda itu.

"Kris mau melamar Tao?"

Kris tidak benar-benar terkikir geli. Dia hanya menatap Tao dengan pandangan geli. Yang mungkin hanya Tao yang tahu Kris punya pandangan seperti itu. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, baby?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan pembicaraan soal melamar berhenti disitu. Kris kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di lutut Tao. sedangkan Tao sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan terpaku pada pasangan vampir yang sedang berciuman. Tao merasa pipinya memanas. Mereka berhenti berciuman. Vampir yang lebih tinggi memeluk vampir yang satu lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu. Kali ini mata Tao yang terasa panas.

"_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kalaupun ada salah satu diantara kita yang harus mati, itu aku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kematian tidak akan bisa merubahnya,"_ katanya.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Tao yang mulai menangis. Matanya menatap Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang berciuman. Vampir dingin itu mengulurkan jarinya. Memaksa Tao memandangnya. Dia tahu apa yang membuat Tao menangis. Ucapan si vampir tadi –Siwon—terdengar jelas oleh Kris. Tapi dia tetap diam, menunggu Tao membuka mulutnya.

"Kris, janji, kau jangan mati," kata Tao. Suaranya kecil dan serak.

"Aku akan tetap mencintai—"

"Tapi Tao ga mau Kris Cuma cinta sama Tao! Tao maunya Kris di samping Tao! Cuma itu. Ga mau yang lain," tangis Tao semakin menjadi.

Kris hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya diberikannya pada Tao. Jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata dari pipi Tao. Melawan 200 nephilim tidak akan mudah. Tapi Tao memintanya untuk jangan mati. Maka dia tidak akan mati. Dan tidak akan membiarkan Tao mati. Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan perlahan Kris mengangkat wajahnya. Ciuman pertama. Tao sedikit tersentak. Tapi kembali tenang di pelukan Kris. Kris hanya sedikit melumat bibir bawah Tao. tidak lebih. Tidak ingin menakuti vampir kesayangannya ini. Kris tidak memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao seperti yang dilakukan Seunghyun pada Jiyong. Kris tidak meliarkan tangannya di tubuh Tao seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk pada Hyoyeon. Ciuman mereka terasa manis. Tidak terburu-buru. Tenang. Penuh cinta.

Suara dantuman yang keras memaksa Kris untuk melepas ciumannya dengan Tao. Bau manusia memenuhi indra penciumannya. Kris menatap mata Tao sebentar. "Itu tidak akan jadi ciuman terakhir," dan Kris berjalan anggun ke tengah perang. Dengan Tao di rangkulannya.

.

.

_** Kai POV**_

Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Maksudku, ini mengerikan. Nephilim ada dimana-mana. Anak-anak bulan seperti tidak bisa berhenti menggeram atau melolong.

Sekitar 4 meter dari tempatku berdiri sesosok vampir terlihat sedang adu pukul dengan sesosok nephilim. Nephilim itu jelas kalah ukuran. Tidak lama si vampir berhasil menangkap nephilim itu dan menghisap darahnya. Nephilim itu menjerit. Lalu diam. Aku sudah hampir tersenyum senang saat dengan sangat tiba-tiba seorang nephilim bertubuh kecil melompat ke bahu vampir tadi. Si vampir terlambat menyadarinya. Dia sadar saat tangan si nephilim sudah ada di lehernya.

_Jangan pernah membiarkan nephilim menyentuh lehermu._

Sebelum aku sempar berteriak, si nephilim sudah menyentakkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Dan suara besi dirobek yang jelek memenuhi pendengaranku. Tubuh si vampir jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Tanpa kepala. Kalau aku masih manusia, aku pasti sudah muntah. Nephilim bertubuh kecil tadi melemparkan kepala si vampir ke dekat tubuhnya. Baju nephilim itu kotor oleh cairan hitam pekat dengan sedikit warna merah. _Darah vampir_. Dan dengan lincah membakar tubuh dan kepala itu.

Sebelum menjadi abu, aku sempat melihat wajah si vampir. Matanya yang merah terang terbelalak. Lebih terlihat terkejut daripada sakit. Dalam sedetik perasaan bersalah membanjiriku. Kalau saja aku bergerak untuk menolongnya tadi. Mungkin. Mungkin saja. Dia bisa…

"_Anapáf̱sou en eirí̱ni̱ kai ev̱logía theoú tha sas pánta , o adelfós mou_," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku tetap memperhatikan abu si vampir sampai seseorang menarikku. "KAI!" teriaknya. Aku masih setengah sadar. Tapi aku bisa merasakan orang ini menyeretku. Menjauhi medan perang. Dan aku tidak memberi perlawanan apapun. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada vampir malang tadi. Ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat pembunuhan. Tapi melihat bangsaku sendiri dibunuh. Itu memualkan.

Aku tetap diam saat orang tadi tiba-tiba berteriak dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kausku. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuatku sadar orang itu Baekhyun. Dan sekarang seorang pemuda nephilim sedang mencekiknya.

Aku tidak berpikir saat mengeluarkan pisauku dan melemparkannya ke mata kiri si nephilim. Nephilim itu menjerit dan melepaskan Baekhyun. Dengan kasar diambilnya pisau itu dari mata kirinya yang sekarang bolong. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari luka itu. Sebelah matanya yang masih bagus menatap penuh kebencian ke arahku. Tidak untuk waktu lama. Aku segera melompat ke arahnya. Pisau 10 cm yang kurus berada di cengkramanku dengan sempurna.

Ada rasa senang tersendiri saat raut wajah nephilim itu terlihat ketakutan. Dia mengeluarkan suara antara merengek dan mengeluh. Permohonan ampun yang tidak terucapkan. Dengan malas kuarahkan ujung pisauku di dadanya. Di atas jantungnya.

"Kau tahu, biasanya aku langsung meminum darah korbanku," pisau itu mulai merobek kulitnya. Si nephilim makin kelihatan panik. Matanya yang bolong terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku bukan Kris yang hobi bermain-main dengan korbannya," pisau itu bergerak dengan perlahan. Makin dalam. Ku tutup mulut nephilim ini dengan tanganku yang bebas. Mencegahnya berteriak.

"tapi kau barusaja menyakiti kakakku," si nephilim berusaha berontak. Tangannya mendorongku. Tapi vampir selalu lebih kuat dari manusia. Kakinya dengan liar berusaha menendang punggungku. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Tapi melihat Baekhyun membuat amarahku muncul lagi. Nephilim sialan ini hampir membunuh kakakku. Baekhyunku. Dia hampir membunuh orang yang kucintai. "BRENGSEK!" kuangkat pisauku. Sebelum nephilim ini sempat mendesah lega, pisau itu kembali tenggelam di dadanya. Cairan merah mengotori tanganku. Mata si nephilim terbuka lebar. Mulutnya terbuka dalam jeritan yang tidak akan pernah keluar. Dan tubuhnya lemas seketika di bawahku.

Tanganku merah oleh darah. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak merasa tertarik pada darah. Aku hanya merasa aneh. Aku tidak pernah membunuh seperti itu. Biasanya aku membunuh mangsaku secepat yang kubisa. Berusaha sedemikian rupa supaya mangsaku tidak menderita. Tapi ini… sudahlah, dia pantas menderita.

Dengan perlahan kutarik badanku berdiri. Melihat sekeliling. Rumahku ada lumayan jauh di belakang. Aku dan Baekhyun ada di hutan. Sendirian. Lumayan jauh dari pusat medan perang. kusandarkan punggungku pada sebatang pohon. Membelakangi mayat si nephilim. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahku nyaris tanpa suara.

"Makasih," kataku. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. _Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Terima kasih tidak menamparku tadi. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan perasaanku_. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Keren juga bisa mendapatkan suasana damai seperti ini saat sedang perang. Baekhyun seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Tapi dia membuka mulutnya lagi, hanya untuk menutupnya lagi.

"Apa?"

Dai menimbang sebentar sebelum bersuara."Tadi itu siapa?" tanyanya. Menatapku langsung.

"Tadi apa?"

"Yang kau doakan tadi."

Bayangan vampir malang yang tadi dibunuh oleh nephilim bertubuh kecil muncul dibenakku. Dan perasaan mual itu juga terasa lagi. "Itu bukan doa, Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"Itu ucapan perpisahan, _Anapáf̱sou en eirí̱ni̱ kai ev̱logía theoú tha sas pánta , o adelfós mou_," kataku. Berusaha menyingkirkan tatapan kaget si vampir malang itu dari otakku. "itu bahasa Yunani, _rest in peace and God will always blessing you, my brother_, itu artinya"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Lalu membukanya untuk berbicara. "sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa Yunani?"

"Aku tidak belajar bahasa Yunani. Kris selalu mengucapkannya di hari peringatan kematian Jongwoon," rasanya aneh mengucapkan nama itu setelah puluhan tahun berusaha menghapusnya dari ingatan.

Jongwoon. Vampir paling malang yang bisa kuingat. Umurnya 100 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia sangat dekat dengan Kris. Mereka seperti kakak adik. Kemanapun Kris pergi, Jongwoon akan mengikutinya seperti anak anjing. Anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Sebelum Tao bergabung, dia lah 'baby' di keluarga kami. Sampai sekelompok nephilim menyerangnya saat dia sedang berburu dengan Kris. Dia baru dua tahun menjadi vampir. Kris mati-matian melindungi Jongwoon. Tapi Jongwoon juga ingin melindungi Kris.

Ada dua cara membunuh vampir. Patahkan lehernya lalu bakar. Atau tusuk jantungnya. Jongwoon mati dengan sebuah bilah besi menembus jantungnya. Dalam usaha melindungi Kris. Seorang nephilim membawa tubuhnya pergi. Meninggalkan Kris yang mengamuk dan menghabisi rekannya dengan brutal. Sejak saat itu Kris membenci nephilim. Kalau bukan karena Tao yang benci perang, aku berani bertaruh, jangankan menandatangani perjanjian. Kris bahkan tidak akan sudi meludah pada para nephilim.

"Tidak ada gunanya mengingat-ingat Jongwoon. Dia sudah—" Baekhyun tampak sedih. "—Mati."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Dan sejurus kemudia aku sudah berdiri. Bersiap kembali ke medan perang. "Ayo kak, sebelum Kris menemukan kita bersantai disini. Kau tahukan dia itu pemarah kadang-kadang."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sejak kapan Kris jadi pemarah?" tapi dia tetap berdiri.

Aku tertawa sendiri. Dan belum selesai aku tertawa, Baekhyun sudah ada tepat di depanku. Dan bibirnya menempel di bibirku.

Aku terpaku. Kaget setengah mati. Sedangkan Baekhyun memanfaatkan keadaan bibirku yang terbuka untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Aku pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat lidah Baekhyun meraba langit-langit mulutku.

Tidak mau kalah, kudorong Baekhyun hingga berbaring di tanah dan mengambil alih ciuman kami. Ciuman liar kami. Bukan ciuman lembut seunghyun dan Jiyong. Lidah kami saling membelit, bertarung untuk mendapatkan posisi dominan. Yang tentu saja dengan tidak terlalu sulit kumenangkan.

Baru saja aku hendak menyusupkan tanganku ke dalam kaos Baekhyun, suara langkah kaki mengusik pendengaranku. Tapi bukan suaranya yang mengagetkanku. Tapi baunya. Sudah puluhan tahun, tapi bau ini masih sangat kukenal. Baekhyun tampak sama tegangnya.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya kami bisa melihatnya. Tubuhnya tergolong pendek dan langsing. Rambutnya hitam kelam. Tangan kurusnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan irama tepuk tangannya. Matanya merah menyala. Jongwoon masih hidup.

_**Kai POV end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kai dan Baekhyun menatap Jongwoon tanpa berkedip. Tidak mungkin.

Jongwoon masih diam. Masih bertepuk tangan. _PROK PROK PROK_. "Apa kabar, kakak?"

"J-Jongie, tapi kau sudah.. kau—"

"Mati?" suaranya rendah dan datar. _Ini bukan Jongwoon_. Pikir Kai. _Jongwoon tidak akan berbicara seperti ini_.

Kai dan Baekhyun terlalu terpana untuk bicara. Jongwoon tersenyum manis. Untuk sesaat mereka mengira ini Jongwoon mereka yang manis dan polos. Tapi seringai yang muncul di wajahnya mematahkan semua pikiran mereka. Jongwoon terlalu polos untuk menyeringai.

Jongwoon berhenti bertepuk tangan. Ekspresinya kembali datar. Sebelum berubah menjadi jijik. "Ew, ku kira hubungan vampir sedarah itu terkutuk."

Kakak-beradik itu masih diam. Masih sibuk mencerna pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Jongwoon berjalan dengan keanggunan yang mengerikan. "Mungkin aku harus mulai bercerita. Begini ya, kakak, aku tidak pernah mati. Aku memang tertusuk besi itu. Tapi aku tidak mati, mereka kan belum membakarku. Seorang nephilim membawa tubuhku. Entah untuk apa. Tapi untunglah Tuan Kyuhyun mengambilku dan merawatku. Dia juga melatihku dengan baik. Jauh lebih baik daripada yang kalian lakukan selama dua tahun."

Mata Jongwoon berkilat marah. Tapi ada yang aneh. Ini Jongwoon. Tapi bukan Jongwoon. Ya ampun! Ini membingungkan!

Belum sempat Kai bereaksi. Jongwoon sudah maju. Dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Dan tahu-tahu Kai sudah terlempar ke belakang. Bunyi retakan tulang terdengar. Kai benar-benar tidak suka bunyi jelek itu.

Baekhyun berusaha menyerang balik. Kepalan tangannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi mengenai rusuk Jongwoon. Namun Jongwoon memiliki gerakan yang mengagumkan. Dia berkelit sedikit, seolah sedang menari. Mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan memelintir tangan itu ke belakang. Dan lagi-lagi suara tulang retak.

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Tapi Jongwoon seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

Lalu Jongwoon mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun. Cukup keras untuk didengar Kai. "nikto ne sobirayetsya , chtoby sootvetstvovatʹ sile."

Dan Baekhyun menjerit. Lalu jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Tidak bergerak.

Kai berusaha bangkit. Namun rasa sakit di dadanya cukup buruk untuk membuatnya kembali tersungkur. "Sialan! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Jongwoon menatap Kai seolah dia sampah yang patut di buang. Kai memandang Baekhyun dengan miris. Kai tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon pada Baekhyun.

Sebelum Kai mulai meledak, Baekhyun mulai bergerak. Berdiri. Dan berjalan ke arah Kai. Tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di dadanya, Kai dengan semangat langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

Baru saja Kai hendak memeluk Baekhyun, dadanya serasa meledak. Rasanya panas. Pedih. Sakit. Apalagi saat menyari kalau Baekhyun yang memegang pedang. Pedang yang kini tengah menembus Jantungnya.

**TBC**

.

.

**Sorry gaje, hehe **

**Thanks for reading**

**Review, please ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Main Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Side Pair : Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Prologue*****

Jiyong belum pernah terlibat perang. Kadang-kadang memang ada serangan dari werewolf, warlock, atau bangsa gaib lainnya. Tapi Seunghyun selalu pasang badan untuknya. Tubuhnya yang kecil selalu aman terlindungi di balik punggung lebar pasangannya. Dulu dia selalu merasa tindakan Seunghyun sangat manis. Tapi sekarang—saat punggung Seunghyun saja tidak cukup untuk melindunginya—vampir kecil itu merasa sikap _overprotective_ Seunghyun sangat merugikannya. Diakan jadi tidak tahu caranya bertarung.

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam rusuk Jiyong. Sejenak semuanya gelap, sebelum punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding di belakangnya dan mengirimkan kejutan rasa sakit ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kepala, dada, dan punggung Jiyong serasa meledak, sakit luar biasa. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul.

Sebelum si penyerang—salah seorang nephilim berambut merah—kembali melayangkan serangan, Seunghyun sudah menghentikannya. Nephilim itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat tangan Seunghyun menembus dadanya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Terlalu cepat untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi si nephilim untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kematian.

Vampir tua itu mendekati pasangannya dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jiyong ingin mati saja. Bukan berarti dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun, apapun itu, hal itu membuat rasa sakitnya maningkat dua kali lipat. Air mata sudah benar-benar membasahi pipi Jiyong sekarang dan matanya terpejam erat.

"Ji… Baby Ji? Kau bisa mendengarku?" butuh sekian detik bagi Jiyong untuk pulih dari rasa sakitnya. Tidak benar-benar pulih, tubuhnya masih kaku dan gemetar tapi dia sudah bisa membuka matanya. Mata Seunghyun menatap langsung ke matanya. Jiyong bisa melihat kelembutan dan kelegaan yang ganjil di mata Seunghyun yang seharusnya tampak mengerikan. Hal itu meringankan sedikit rasa sakit Jiyong. Seunghyun menatap pasangannya lembut lalu membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berucap. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Vampir yang bertubuh lebih kecil memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan menyadari kalau tubuhnya masih gemetar tapi tidak sesakit tadi. "Ap—" Jiyong kembali meringis saat menyadari tenggorokannya terasa perih. Mungkin dia berteriak—secara tak sadar—tadi. Setelah berdehem sebentar, Jiyong memulai lagi dengan suara yang masih serak. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Seunghyun perlahan membantu Jiyong bangun. "Bukan apa-apa, lebih baik kau minum ini dulu," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebotol darah pada Jiyong.

Jiyong dengan semangat meneguk habis isi botol itu. "Darah binatang."

"Kitakan tidak memiliki persediaan darah manusia."

Jiyong mengangguk, mengingat dengan jelas saat Seunghyun menyempatkan diri mengambil dua botol darah binatang dari dapur mereka. Waktu itu Jiyong pikir Seunghyun aneh, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar berhutang pada pacarnya yang aneh ini. Bertarung dengan tenggorokan terbakar tidak terlalu menguntungkan.

"Ayo kita kembali," suara Senghyun menyadarkan Jiyong kalau mereka sudah tidak berada di rumah. Mereka sudah tidak berada di medan perang. jiyong melihat sekeliling dan hanya menemukan pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kenapa kita di sini?"

"Tidak aman membiarkanmu menyembuhkan diri di tempat seperti itu," Jiyong tersenyum sedikit mendengarnya. Vampir itu tahu betul sifat Seunghyun yang gila perang—sama seperti Kris. Dan mengetahui Seunghyun rela meninggalkan perang hanya untuknya terasa menyenangkan.

"Euh, tidak bisakah kita di sini sebentar?" sebelum Seunghyun sempat menjawab, Jiyong sudah berjinjit dan menciumnya. Bibir Jiyong selalu terasa manis bagi Seunghyun. Selalu menjadi candu tersendiri. Dengan cepat satu lengan Seunghyun melingkar di pinggang Jiyong dan yang lainnya di tengkuk Jiyong. Jiyong pun tidak tinggal diam, perlahan ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Seunghyun. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat tautan bibir mereka terpisah, Jiyong tersengah-engah—seolah dia masih butuh bernapas. Seunghyun tersenyum dan hendak menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Sebelum jeritan yang memekakkan telinga sampai di indra pendengaran mereka.

Jiyong mengeluakan suara antara kaget dan cemas. Sedangkan Seunghyun dengan perlahan menggandeng Jiyong dan mendatangi asal suara itu. Jiyong dan Seunghyun terlalu mengenal Baekhyun untuk mengacuhkan jeritannya.

Seunghyun bergerak dengan halus dan tanpa suara, sedangkan Jiyong berjalan dengan berisik. Sepatunya bersuara agak terlalu keras saat tidak sengaja menginjak daun atau ranting. Kalau mereka ketahuan—oleh apapun yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit—itu pasti salah Jiyong.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang agak bebas dari pohon. Dan disanalah Baekhyun berada. Seorang vampir—Baunya sangat khas—berderi menghadap Baekhyun, tapi wajah kedua vampir itu membelakangi mereka. Vampir itu memiliki rambut hitam berkilau, dan dari tempatnya berdiri Jiyong bisa melihat kalau vampir itu tidak terlalu tinggi—nyaris setinggi dirinya sendiri.

Untunglah Seunghyun menutup mulut Jiyong tepat waktu. Mencegah vampit kecil itu berteriak saat melihat Kai terbujur begitu saja di tanah di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Wajahnya menghadap Jiyong. Matanya yang merah menyala memperlihatkan pandangan tidak percaya pada udara kosong. Kalau tidak ada noda hitam besar di kemeja Kai dan wajah vampir itu yang tercoreng darah hitam, Jiyong pasti mengira vampir itu sedang mempermainkannya.

"Hai, kakak," sebuah suara memotong pemikiran Jiyong. Suaranya dingin tapi merdu. Jiyong mau tidak mau berpikir untuk meminta siapapun yang bersuara tadi untuk bernyanyi.

Sementara Jiyong sibuk memikirkan betapa bagusnya suara itu, Seunghyun membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah si nephilim berambut merah masih membekap Jiyong.

Si vampir berambut hitam membalik. Memperlihatkan Jiyong kulit pucat dan mata merah menyala khas vampir. Dan Jiyong langsung mengenalinya sebagai bayangan tidak dikenal yang selalu datang di _pengelihatannya_. Si vampir berambut hitam bersuara, suara yang sama dengan suara tadi. "Aku bilang hai, lho."

Seunghyun menegang. Jiyong bisa merasakannya dari bekapan Seunghyun yang makin erat. Seunghyun membuka mulutnya, dan suaranya tersengar sangat-tidak-Seunghyun. "J-Jongwoon…?"

.

.

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Bertemu Jongwoon sudah benar-benar mengejutkan. Dan tadi itu apa? _nikto ne sobirayetsya , chtoby sootvetstvovatʹ sile_? Apa itu? Mantra? Apa gunanya?

Pulih dari rasa sakit saat mendengar kalimat itu benar-benar sangat sulit. Rasanya seperti dibakar, dipukuli dan didorong keluar dari tubuhku sendiri. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang. Kai. Pedang. Darah hitam.

"B-Baek-Baekhyun? Ken—" Kai memuntahkan segumpal darah hitam. Tangannya yang gemetar tak terkendali berusaha menarik pedang yang kupegang keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya penuh teror dan rasa takut.

Dengan sekali hentak ku dorong pedang itu makin dalam, sehingga jari-jariku menyentuh dadanya yang terkoyak. Dan secepat kilat kutarik kembali pedang itu keluar dari dadanya. Kai terjatuh dan diam tak bergerak. Matanya masih membelak dalan ketidak percayaan.

_Apa yang terjadi?! Tidak! Kai! Kai! Apa ini?!_

Ingin aku menjerit sekuat tenaga, memeluk tubuh adikku, dan meminta maaf, atau paling tidak mengarahkan pedang itu agar menusuk jantungku juga. Tapi tubuhku tidak bergerak. Tubuhku tetap tak berekspresi. Seolah yang baru saja kutusuk adalah orang yang tidak berguna. Bukannya adik yang sudah berhasil mengunciku pada perasaan setan bernama cinta.

"Hai, kakak," Jongwoon bersuara di belakangku. Seandainya aku bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, sudah kurobek tengkorak vampir sialan itu. Persetan dengan apa yang mungkin Kris lakukan padaku karena melukai adiknya tercinta. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan Jongwoonlah yang mengendalikan tubuhku. Dia yang membuatku menusuk Kai. Dia yang membuat adikku terbaring kaku di tanah. _Ini semua salahnya!_

Tubuhku berbalik. Tapi bukannya merobek kepala vampir sialan ini, tubuhku malah diam mematung. Jantungku seperti dipompa sampai pecah saat melihat Seunghyun dan Jiyong. Seunghyun menatap Jongwoon dengan mata merah besar. Sedangkan Jiyong memandang Jongwoon dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum vampir yang jauh lebih muda dariku itu menatap tanganku yang berlumuran darah hitam dengan ekspresi kaget. Jiyong jelas cukup pintar untuk menghubungkan semuanya. Kai yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah berlumuran darah hitam. Tanganku yang berlumuran darah hitam dan memegang pedang. Semuanya terlalu jelas.

Mata Jiyong berpindah dari tanganku ke mataku. Selapis air mata terlihat melapisi mata merahnya. Dan aku ingin menonjok diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun yang sedang terjadi sampai Seunghyun bangun dan mendekati Jongwoon. Meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih menatapku tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka merangkai kata yang sangat jelas. Aku merasa seperti orang—vampir-paling brengsek sedunia. "Ba-Baekhyun, k-kenapa?"

_Kumohon, Jiyong. Baby Ji, ini bukan aku! Tolong aku! Siapapun!_

Mata Seunghyun mendadak menatap ke arahku, seolah berusaha berkomunikasi. Dan saat itulah aku ingat kalau Seunghyun bisa membaca pikiran.

_Seunghyun! Kumohon, kau bisa mendengarku, kan?! Kau tahu ini bukan aku, kan?! Kumohon, Seunghyun, selamatkan aku! Tolong!_

Belum sempat Seunghyun bergerak, Jongwoon sudah menyerangnya. Menggunakan kecepatan yang sama dengan kecepatan yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang Kai. Seunghyun sedikit lebih lambat dari Kai, tapi refleks nya sangat wow. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit berantakan, Seunghyun menghindar. Membuat Jongwon menyerang udara kosong.

Aku sudah akan berteriak girang saat tubuhku kembali bergerak. Jari-jariku dengan lihai memutar pedang yang tidak lagi bersinar, tertutup darah Kai. Mati-matian aku menahan tubuhku. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Tubuhku bergerak dengan gesit menuju Jiyong yang masih menatapku tidak percaya.

_Demi Tuhan! Lari! Jiyong! Lari!_

Aku berusaha menutup mataku saat tubuhku sampai di depan Jiyong. Pedang sudah terangkat. Sedikit lagi dan Jiyong akan berakhir sama seperti Kai. Berdarah-darah dan terbaring di tanah. Mataku tidak mau terpejam. Memaksaku melihat wajah Jiyong yang ketakutan. Memaksaku melihat seorang lagi keluargaku akan terluka di tanganku.

Mulutku mengeluarkan suara kaget yang lirih saat seseorang menarikku menjauh dan membantingku sejauh mungkin. Aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, tapi aku masih merasakan sakitnya.

Jongwoon bergerak seperti hantu. Tanpa suara. Dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekat Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Dan dengan gerakan yang oh-sangat-cantik ujung sepatu Jongwoon bertabrakan dengan tulang rusuk Seunghyun. Jongwoon mengayunkan Seunghyun dengan mudah, semudah mengayunkan anak kecil. Tapi ada yang aneh, Seunghyun tidak selemah itu. Tidak mungkin dia semudah itu diayunkan oleh Jongwoon yang jelas-jelas badannya lebih kecil!

Target Jongwoon berikutnya sudah jelas. Jiyong. Dari belakangpun aku bisa merasangan seringai menjijikkan yang tercetak di wajah Jongwoon. Kakinya sudah terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang menendang. Sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya.

Sebuah bayangan melesat cepat ke arah Jongwoon. Dan dengan gerakan anggun bayangan tadi melempar Jongwoon menjauh. Eunhyuk.

Tubuhku kembali bergerak sendiri ke arah Jiyong. Pedang terangkat mengancam. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

_LARI, JIYONG! KUMOHON! LARI!_

Lagi-lagi seranganku dihentikan. Dan aku sangat bersyukur. Tapi ini bukan Seunghyun. Vampir ini tubuhnya lebih kecil. Amber.

Yoona tampak berlutut disamping Seugnhyun, melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Seunghyun mengerang kesakitan. Sedangkan Hyoyeon berlutut disamping Kai yang tetap diam.

Amber membantingku ke tanah dengan keras. Rahangku pasti patah karena menghantam tanah yang keras. Dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Sebelum tubuhku sempat melakukan sesuatu, Amber kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan membenturkannya lagi. Kali ini aku yakin hidungku yang patah. Dengan kesigapan luarbiasa Amber menduduki punggungku dan mengunci lenganku. Aku bingung harus bersyukur atau malah meludahi wajah gadis ini.

Kudengar Jongwoon berteriak. Dan sejenak aku mendengar Jongwoon kami yang dulu. Bukan Jongwoon baru yang gila ini. Jongwoon menimbulkan suara keras yang mengerikan saat Eunhyuk membantingnya ke tanah tepat di sampingku. Jongwoon merintih, membuatku ingin menghajar Eunhyuk karena membuat adikku merintih. Untung saja aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Lagipula, dia bukan lagi Jongwoon.

Kris selalu memiliki aura tersendiri setiap kali muncul. Dan kali ini auranya seram. Dia menatap Jongwoon datar, bukan reaksi yang benar-benar kuprediksi. Kupikir dia akan menghajar Eunhyuk karena melukai Jongwoon. Tapi auranya, ini sangat mengerikan. Tao yang muncul dari balik punggung Kris sengera berlutut disamping Jiyong, membiarkan vampir yang lebih pendek darinya itu menangis sesegukan di bahunya. Sesekali kudengar nama Kai disebut oleh Jiyong. Tapi ucapannya setidakjelas orang tenggelam.

Kris mendekati kami—aku dan Jongwoon—dengan aura mematikan. Matanya berkilat marah. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalaku dan kepala Jongwoon. Dalam sekejab ketakutan menjalariku. Kris akan membunuhku. Kris juga akan membunuh Jongwoon.

Hanya dengan sedikit gerakan dan leherku akan patah. Sedikit gerakan dan aku tidak akan bisa meminta maaf pada orang yang kucintai. Sedikit gerakan dan aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya.

_Kai… maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Maafkan aku._

"Tunggu, Kris," kata Seunghyun. Tubuhnya sudah kembali berdiri tegap meskipun wajahnya terlihat masih sedikit kesakitan. Kris diam, tidak bereaksi. Seunghyun menghela napas yang tidak perlu, lalu melanjutkan. "Mereka berkomunikasi denganku."

Butuh sepersekian detik bagiku untuk menyadari Seunghyun tidak mengatakan_ dia_. Tapi _Mereka_. Aku. Dan Jongwoon.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry baru update, baru ada waktu -_-**

**Thank for reading**

**Review, please ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Main Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Side Pair : Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon****, Kyusung**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Chapter 5*****

_"Mereka berkomunikasi denganku."_

Kris menutup matanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa membaca Kris sebelumnya, dia selalu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik. Tapi Amber berani bersumpah Kris terlihat tua dan lelah dalam sedetik, sebelum kembali ke wajah dingin tanpa emosinya. Tidak harus menjadi vampir kuat untuk menebak perasaan Kris. Melihat dua vampir yang sudah dianggap keluarga—apalagi yang satu seharusnya sudah mati—mencoba membunuh keluarga yang lain tidak pernah menjadi hal mudah, bahkan untuk vampir sekelas Kris.

Kris membuka matanya, menampilkan bola mata merah darahnya yang mengancam. Wajahnya menghadap Jongwoon dan Baekhyun, tapi matanya kosong. "Apa yang membuatku harus percaya padamu?"

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Berarti tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak membunuh mereka,"

Barusaja Seunghyun hendak protes, teriakan panik Hyoyeon terdengar. "Kris, kau bisa membunuh mereka nanti, tapi aku butuh darah manusia. Dan ya, Eunhyuk, aku butuh sekarang. Kai butuh darahnya. Sekarang."

"Apa dia ba—"

Hyoyeon mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Simpan pertanyaanmu dulu, Yoona, yang penting sekarang aku butuh darah. Kris, bantu aku memindahkan Kai. Yoona, Seunghyun, Jiyong, Tao, kalian cari darah manusia sebanyak mungkin. Amber, Eunhyuk, kalian jaga dua orang itu. Dengar, bergeraklah dengan cepat, kehilangan Kai tidak akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia."v

.

.

"Ji, jangan nangis terus,"

"T-tapi, Kai, Baek, Kai—"

"ji baby, aku tahu kau pasti kaget, tapi tenang dulu, ok?" ucap Yoona lembut, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Jiyong. Vampir bertubuh mungil itu tetap sesegukan dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Tao.

Seunghyun berhenti mengintai 'buruan' mereka dan berbalik. "Ji baby, Tao panda, kalian di sini dulu, ok? Usahakan tetap tersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak, panggil aku atau Yoona. Dan Ji—" Seunghyun menghampiri Jiyong yang masih sesegukan dan menariknya dari pelukan Tao. Vampir kepercayaan Kris itu tersenyum lembut dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jiyong. "—aku tidak melarangmu menangis—jujur, kau tampak lebih manis saat menangis. Tapi dengar, usahakan untuk diam. Pikirkan Tao, dia tidak punya pengalaman bertarung sama sekali dan nephilim bukan lawan yang cocok untuk pengalaman pertama. Semakin kalian berdua diam, semakin kecil kemungkinan kalian diserang, kau mengerti, kan?"

Jiyong mengangguk kecil.

"Seunghyun, Yoona, kalian akan kembali, kan?" tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Tentu saja! Jangan takut, kami tidak akan jauh-jauh, kalau kalian sudah tidak bisa melihat kami, kalian bisa langsung panggil Seunghyunkan. Wow! Kenapa aku baru sadar kau sangat berguna, Seunghyun?" Yoona menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Seunghyun yang hanya diam.

Dengan kecupan singkat di dahi Jiyong, Seunghyun menarik Yoona keluar dari semak-semak dan mulai berburu. Tao yang menyadari mereka tinggal berdua segera menarik Jiyong dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

.

"Seunghyun! Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sangat manis? Oh! Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Ji baby bisa menyukaimu, senyummu manis sih, dan lagi—"

"Berhenti mengoceh, dasar jalang," vampir bertubuh tegap itu bahkan tidak melihat Yoona saat berbicara.

kYoona hanya cekikikan. "Tapi serius, kau manis ba—" dalam sedetik ekspresi Yoona berubah. Matanya terlihat lebih keras, bibirnya tidak lagi cekikikan, tubuhnya tenang namun sigap, dan tangannya menggenggam pangkal belati di sabuknya. Vampir cantik itu menatap Seunghyun yang sudah sama tegangnya.

"Ada dua."

"Satu wanita satu pria."

"Dua-duanya bodoh."

"Pisah?"

"Pisah."

"Kanan."

"Kiri."

Dan pembicaraan mereka berhenti di situ. Dua vampir itu berdiri saling membelakangi, Seunghyun menghadap kanan, Yoona menghadap Kiri. Sekitar sepuluh detik mereka tetap di posisi yang sama. Punggung direndahkan dan kaki dibuka lebar, Yoona dengan belatinya, dan Seunghyun dengan ototnya, siap memulai perburuan.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga!"

Dua bayangan gelap melesat ke arah mereka secepat mereka menyelesaikan hitungan. Dengan sigap, Seunghyun mendorong si nephilim pria tepat ke arah batang pohon, dan nyaris mematahkan batang tersebut. Belum sempat si nephilim bangkit, Seunghyun sudah melesat menghampirinya. Tepat sebelum kepalan tangan Seunghyun Mendarah di lehernya, pria itu menggerakkan tangannya, menangkap kepalan tangan itu. Vampir itu tetap terlihat tenang saat si nephilim mendorong kepalan tangannya menjauh dan berguling berdiri. Seunghyun kembali bergerak ke depan, dengan kecepatan mengerikan ia menangkap wajah si nephilim dan menghantamkannya ke tanah.

Sedangkan Yoona secepat kilat menarik belatinya, tepat sebelum pedang si nephilim wanita memotong lehernya. Setelah sekitar dua detik, Yoona menarik belatinya,dan menarik tubuhnya kebawah, membuat pedang si nephilim wanita hanya dapat memotong beberapa helai rambutnya. Dengan gerakan yang anggun, vampir berumur seabad itu memutar tubuhnya dengan tumpuan kedua tangan, menjegal kaki si nephilim dengan kakinya sendiri yang terbalut sepatu boot setinggi lutut. Nephilim itu jelas terkejut dan mereka ada di ruangan terbuka sehingga si nephilim tidak memiliki apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan. Sebelum wanita berambut pirang terang itu menabrak tanah, Yoona sudah melayangkan ujung bootnya ke perut wanita itu. Darah segar keluar dari mulut si nephilim saat perutnya ditendang Yoona dengan kekuatan yang tidak kecil. Tidak tinggal diam, wanita itu menarik kaki Yoona, membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di perutnya, wanita itu segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan menancapkannya di telapak tangan Yoona. Yoona meringis sedikit, sebelum menyeringai. "Aw, kau melukai tanganku, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sedang mencari buruan yang tangguh."

.

.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti sampah. Dia sudah menyakiti Kai. Dia sudah menyakiti adiknya. Orang yang dicintainya. Kai-nya. Dia sudah menyakiti Kai-nya! Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Hanya duduk dengan tangan dikunci Amber. Bahkan menggerakkan satu jari saja dia tidak bisa. Sampah.

"Demi pakaian dalam Tom Cruise! Kemana vampi-vampir itu?!" teriak Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal. Tangannya dengan kuat mengunci kedua lengan Jongwoon dan pandangannya terarah langsung pada rumah mereka yang masih menjadi pusat perang.

Amber mendesah keras, benar-benar tidak feminim. Hyoyeon tetap berada di dekat Kai yang masih tidak bergerak, meskipun matanya sudah di tutup. Sedangkan Kris duduk bersandar pada pohon, diam tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

"Apa dia bereaksi? Demam atau mimpi buruk mungkin?" Eunhyuk kembali bersuara.

"Vampir tidak demam atau mimpi buruk, Eunhyuk," jawab Hyoyeon yang perhatiannya masih terpaku pada Kai.

"Lalu kau sedang apa? Dia butuh darah biar bisa bangun lagi, kan?"

"Aku hanya takut kehilangan Kai seperti aku kehilangan Jongwoon," ucapan Hyoyeon seperti tamparan keras bagi Baekhyun. Dia yang menyebabkan ini semua. Kalau tadi dia tidak menyerang Jongwoon, Kai pasti masih sadar, tidak baik-baik saja, tapi… sadar.

Hyoyeon bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Jongwoon. Gadis vampir itu menggunakan tangannya yang kecil untuk mengusap pipi Jongwoon. "Jongie baby, kau ingat kami, kan? Beri kami gerakan apapun, kumohon."Tapi Jongwoon tetap diam. Matanya menatap ujung sepatunya. Hyoyeon kembali memohon, kini ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jongwoon.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan seuara seperti batuk sebelum mulai berbicara. "Maaf, aku cemburu lho. Mereka berdua tetap diam, kapan sih Seunghyun kembali?"

Baru Hyoyeon hendak menjawab, Tao dan Jiyong muncul. Jiyong tidak lagi menangis dan diakan vampir, matanya tidak bengkak seperti manusia, tapi tubuhnya masih gemetar. Dan dibelakang mereka dengan anggun berjalan Yoona dan Seunghyun. Yoona tampak merenggangkan tubuhnya sedangkan Seunghyun membawa dua tubuh nephilim yang sudah lemas. Yang satu pria berambut kuning pucat dan yang satu lagi wanita berambut pirang terang.

"Ah! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau melihat kalian bisa sebegini melegakannya," ucap Eunhyuk. "Cepat! Sepi banget kalo Kai tidur gitu, ga ada yang bisa di ajak adu mulut."

"Eunhyuk sama Kai suka ciuman?" tanya Tao polos. Yoona dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi Tao. sedangkan Tao masih terlihat bingung.

"Yoona, bantu aku."

"Ya ya."

"Bagaimana cara membuat dia minum?" tanya Amber tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, dia kan…. Apa, ya? Koma mungkin?"

"Itu sih mudah! Caranya, gini," Yoona mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher mayat nephilim itu dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"Maaf, Yoona, kukira yang seharusnya minum darah itu—" ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong oleh suara kagetnya sendiri saat Yoona mencium bibir Kai. Gadis vampir itu menarik sedikit dagu Kai agar bibirnya terbuka. Kalau di lihat dari jauh, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang melakukan _french kiss_. Benar-benar serasi, si gadis cantik dan si pemuda tampan.

Pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun seperti ditikam. Perih. Sakit. Cemburu menggerogotinya sampai membuat vampir itu mual. Kai adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun, dan kalau tahu cinta itu sangat menyakitkan seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak usah jatuh cinta.

Yoona melepaskan ciumannya, kembali menghisap darah si nephilim pria dan mencium Kai lagi. Kali ini gerakan tangan Kai semakin jelas dan matanya mulai bergerak-gerak. Yoona kembali melepaskan ciumannya. "Sekarang ngertikan aku ngapain? Jadi berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini jalang."

Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Bahkan Eunhyuk diam-diam memuji Yoona. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia sudah berusaha memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau Yoona mencium Kai untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan lagi, Baekhyun bukan pacar Kai yang berhak bersikap posesif. _Kau bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi pacarnya, Baekhyun! Lupakan dia! Cinta kalian hanya isapan jempol! Tidak akan berhasil!_

Disaat semuanya memperhatikan Yoona yang terus menghisap darah si nephilim dan menyalurkannya ke Kai, Seunghyun justru menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia menyeringai. "Aku punya rahasia kecil kalian, KaiBaek."

Semua vampir yang ada di situ—minus Baekhyun dan Jongwoon—langsung menatap Kai penuh harap saat vampir memesona itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik. Yoona dengan sigap menyingkirkan mayat si pria yang sudah kering dan menggantinya dengan si wanita. Baru saja pergelangan tangan wanita itu menyentuh bibir Kai, Kai langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan itu dan menghisap darahnya dengan terburu-buru.

Begitu si wanita kering, Kai melepaskan gigitannya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Sebelum Kai bisa bangun, Hyoyeon dengan cepat mengecek luka di jantungnya dan mendesah lega saat tidak menemukan apapun.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Hyoyeon membantu Kai bangun. Dengan tatapan bingung Kai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Kenapa kalian semua di sini?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tertidur tadi dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sini," ejek Yoona.

"Oh," dengan mata membulat lebat Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yoona ke dua mayat nephilim tanpa darah di kakinya. "mereka kering, siap-siapa ya?"

"Kau," jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Hah? Ken-kenapa? Memangnya-? Lho?"

Eunhyuk menarik napas dengan berlebihan, dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Begini ya, adikku tersayang, kau tadi mati—lagi, dan kau butuh darah untuk membuatmu bisa bergerak lagi. Jadi, Yoona memberimu darah, selesai."

Kai kembali mengangguk. Ingatan tentang Baekhyun yang menusuknya memukul otak Kai. "Baekhyun dan Jongwoon mana?"

"Hello, kau kemana saja? Mereka ada di sini daritadi,"

Kai mau tidak mau mendesah lega saat Baekhyun tertangkap pandangannya. Dan tanpa sadar, dia menjawab. "Entahlah, mati lagi mungkin."

Kris yang sejak tadi duduk akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan tanpa suara ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongwoon. "Sudah, kan? Boleh aku membunuh mereka sekarang?"

Yoona membulatkan matanya. Tao dan Jiyong memekik nyaring. Eunhyun dan Amber membeku. Kai seperti habis ditonjok. Sedangkan Seunghyun dan Hyoyeon sudah cukup lama mengenal Kris untuk mengetahui sikapnya yang tidak terprediksi seperti ini.

"Kris! Kau gila?! Mereka yang sedang kau bicarakan itu Jongwoon dan Baekhyun lho… bukan pelacur yang bisa kau perlakukan sesukamu," itu jelas suara Yoona.

"Kau yakin, Kris?! Maksudku, kukira kau sangat menyayangi Jongwoon," Yang ini Eunhyuk. Amber, Tao, dan Jiyong hanya diam, meskipun wajahnya tampak keberatan. Tapi hanya Kai yang benar-benar bertindak.

"Tidak akan ada pembunuhan tanpa membunuhku," ucap Kai sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Jongwoon dan Baekhyun, membuat tameng sekuat mungkin. Kris tampak marah. Jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. Mata Kris terlihat lebih gelap dan berbahaya dibanding biasanya. Tangannya tetap santai di samping tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya kelihatan benar-benar rileks—kecuali wajahnya. Kai tidak mengira melihat Kris sepeti itu bisa membuatnya gemetar. Butuh kontrol tubuh yang kuat agar tidak lari terbirit-birit dari sosok Kris yang seperti ini.

"Minggir," ucap Kris dengan suara datar yang tak terbantahkan.

Kai menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Ja… jangan sakiti mereka."

"Minggir," kali ini suara Kris lebih rendah. Benar-benar membuat grogi.

"Dengarkan dia, Kai. Toh mereka sudah menyerangmu," ucap Amber yang masih mengunci tangan Baekhyun. Kai dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Amber. Tapi ini bukan Jongwoon maupun Baekhyun, memangnya Kris tidak merasakannya?

"Aku yakin mereka pasti dikendalikan," ucap Kai yakin sambil menaikkan dagunya.

"Jaga tindakanmu, Kai. Tapi, yah… mereka memang dikendalikan. Kau yakin mau membunuh mereka?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Ya."

"Tidak mau mempertimbangkannya dulu?"

"Tidak."

Seunghyun menghela napas dan kembali diam. Sedangkan Kai tidak pindah, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya gemetar. Sebuah suara di belakang Kai nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat. Suara itu kecil, serak, dan sangat tidak asing. Bahkan Kris membulatkan matanya selama sedetik.

"K-Kai," ini suara Baekhyun.

Amber segera melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dan menjauh. Sedagkan vampir manis itu segera berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Kai. Yang dipeluk masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia balas memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai menangis."Kai, maaf… maaf… kai, kumohon, ma-maaf."

Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung kakaknya itu sayang.

Suara Jongwoon tidak berbeda dengan suara Baekhyun. Kecil, serak, dan tidak asing. "T-tuan Kyu-kyuhyun," katanya.

Semua perhatian kembali pada Jongwoon yang lengannya masih dikunci Eunhyuk. Akhirnya Hyoyeon berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Vampir itu berjalan mendekati Jongwoon dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Tuan Kyuhyun? Siapa dia, sayang?"

Jongwoon berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, suaranya tidak seserak tadi. "Dia, dia yang mengendalikanku," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

_** Kris POV**_

Rasanya seperti dihantam palu saat Jongwoon menyebut 'Tuan Kyuhyun'. Dan hanya kemarahan yang muncul saat adikku itu mengatakan si brengsek itu yang mengendalikannya.

Dengan perlahan kuangkat tanganku, mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk melepaskan Jongwoon dan Eunhyuk melakukannya tanpa protes. Jongwoon tetap diam disana, mulutnya menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Tapi, siapapun tahu ini bukan salahnya. Dengan gerakan seanggun mungkin aku mendekati Jongwoon dan Hyoyeon menjauh dengan otomatis. Rambutnya bertambah halus sejak terakhir kali kusentuh.

"Ini bukan salahmu," kataku dengan tenang. "Tapi aku punya pertanyaan."

Jongwoon mengangguk. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Anak manusia yang mati itu, apa Kyuhyun yang membunuhnya?" Jongwon mengeluarkan suara kaget. Sudah cukup untuk memberi jawaban 'ya'. "Ok, aku sudah bisa menebak. Dengar, aku butuh kesaksianmu agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa makhluk-makhluk gaib di sana."

Jongwoon diam, jarinya saling bertaut. Bukannya suara Jongwoon, malah suara frustasi Seugnhyun yang terdengar olehku. "Dia tidak akan mau, Kris."

Aku hanya diam. Seunghyun sudah mengenalku cukup lama untuk tahu sifatku, jadi dia melanjutkan dengan suara berat. "Dia… pasangan Kyuhyun."

Jongwoon menunduk makin dalam. Kai dan Baekhyun melebarkan mulut mereka. Amber sedikit menautkan alisnya. Tao dan Jiyong diam, kurasa lebih karena tidak mengerti. Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk Mengangkat sebelah alis. Yoona memaki sendiri. Sedangkan aku hanya diam.

Jiyong memekik pelan. Dan pandangannya kosong. Semuanya langsung memfokuskan perhatian pada Jiyong. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Jiyong mengerjapkan mata. "Vampir, rambut cokelat karamel, kulitnya sangat pucat, dia memakai kalung berliontin 'God' , tubuhnya tinggi, dan dia datang dari arah jam 2."

Tepat saat Jiyong selesai berbicara, sesuatu mengusik pendengaran kami.

_**Kris POV End**_

.

.

Sebuah suara nyaris membuat Jongwoon lompat. Suara itu tenang, terkendali, dan sangat cowok. Dan sesosok tubuh muncil dari arah jam 2, rambutnya cokelat karamel, kulitnya putih pucat, kalungnya berliontin 'God', tubuhnya tinggi, dia memakai kemeja, celana, dan jas hitam. Tubuhnya bergerak seringan angin. Sangat elegan.

"Ternyata kau di sini, baby," kata Kyuhyun. "Wow, kau bahkan mempertemukan ku dengan teman lama. Apa kabar, Kris?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ga jelas banget**

**Pairing saya tambah, soalnya emang nambah -_-**

**Buat KaiBaeknya masih sedikit, maaf **

**Thanks for Reading**

**Review, please ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ready to Love, Ready to Hurt**

**Pairing : Kaibaek**

**Taoris, G-Top, Eunyeon****, Kyusung**

**Summary : For him, love will never be a sweet thing, love is just a destroyer**

*****Chapter ****6*********

"Wah, wah, Kris teman lamaku, menyenangkan bukan kita bisa bertemu di sini? Lihat bahkan Hyoyeon-ku yang cantik dan Seunghyun juga ada, bukankah ini jadi semacam reuni? Atau mungkin bukan, karena ada beberapa teman baru di sini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang, seolah sedang bebicara dengan anak berumur 6 tahun, bukannya vampir mengerikan yang dapat mematahkan lehernya kapan saja. Dahi vampir itu terlihat berkerut saat melihat tangan Kris yang masih berada di kepala Jongwoon. "Sahabat kesayanganku, kukira menggoda pasangan vampir lain itu terlarang, atau kau sudah melupakan aturan itu?"

Kris diam, tapi lengannya menarik Jongwoon mendekat. Matanya sedingin es. "Jongwoon adikku," ucapnya singkat.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu Jongwoon masih hidup."

Vampir ini tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris, tapi sesuatu di matanya mengatakan kalau vampir ini tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Bahkan gerakan sekecil apapun—menyibakkan poni misalnya—tampak mengancam. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun memanggil Kris 'sahabat kesayanganku', tidak akan ada vampir lemah yang berani memanggil Kris begitu._ Vampir ini mengerikan,_ pikir Kai.

"Kris, dia siapa?" tanya Tao, menyuarakan pertanyaan semua anggota keluarga. Siapapun dia, Kris kelihatan tidak begitu menyukainya. Siapapun yang tidak disukai Kris berarti musuh.

"Dia vampir yang mengubahku, Seunghyun, dan Hyoyeon," jawab Kris dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. "Dia vampir yang sudah sangat tua dan juga sangat kuat. Dia memiliki kemampuan khusus, sama sepertiku, Hyoyeon, Jiyong, dan Seunghyun. Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan siapapun sesukanya asal dia berhasil menyentuh si korban."

"Tapi dia tidak menyentuhku," Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari ini bukan tempatnya untuk bicara.

Kyuhyun tertawa, dan Kai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa tawa membuat perutnya seperti dipelintir. "Hahaha, Sahabat kesayanganku, Kris yang terhormat, aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung kau masih mengingatku. Tapi kau tidak tahu semua tentangku, yah… bukan salahmu juga sih, kitakan sudah berpisah selama 300 tahun. Aku tidak lagi perlu menyentuh korbanku, cukup orang yang kukendalikan saja yang menyentuh korban—"

"Lalu apa mantra itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mantra? Ah… apa maksudmu _nikto ne sobirayetsya , chtoby sootvetstvovatʹ sile_? Itu bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya, itu hanya kode kalau Jongie baby sudah menyentuhmu dan aku bisa mulai mengendalikanmu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata denga sangat anggun. Sedangkan Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongwoon. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, aku punya kemampuan baru lho, Kris, sekarang aku bisa melakukan—"

Seunghyun mendadak berlari dan mendorong Tao hingga jatuh terjerembap. Sebelum Seunghyun sempat bergerak lagi, Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkan. "—ini," katanya. Dan Seunghyun jatuh berlutut, menggulung tubuhnya ke depan, dan mulai menjerit.

.

.

_**Kai POV**_

"AAAARRRGHH! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! HENTIKAN!"

Aku berani bersumpah aku belum pernah mendengar Seunghyun menjerit seperti itu, apalagi memohon. Jiyong, Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk dengan sigap berlutut di samping Seunghyuh—Hyoyeon di kiri, Eunhyuk di kanan, Jiyong di samping Hyoyeon. Eunhyuk sedikit menggulingkan Seunghyun sehingga vampir itu kini berbaring dengan punggungnya—atau paling tidak seharusnya begitu. Keadaan Seunghyun benar-benar mencengangkan. Punggungnya melengkung, tangannya mencengkram rerumputan di bawahnya dengan kuat, kepalanya mendongak ke belakang di pangkuan Jiyong, mulutnya tak henti menjerit kesakitan, matanya—yang kini berwarna merah sepenuhnya, bukan hanya bola matanya—tebelalak dan terus menatap Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Seunghyun terlihat… kesakitan. Maksudku, tentu saja Seunghyun sudah sering terluka parah saat bertarung, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan—sama seperti Kris. Tapi sekarang, oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar memualkan.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Dalam keadaan normal, ini pasti terasa menyenangkan. Sayangnya melihat teman yang menggelepar kesakitan tidak bisa dikategorikan normal.

Jiyong mulai menangis. Aku bisa mendengar suara kecilnya yang terus menerus memanggil nama Seunghyun. Ini makin memuakkan.

Semua ini semakin mengejutkan saat Kris secepat kilat menyerang Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau relfeks Kyuhyun sangat mengagumkan, karena serangan Kris tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Tapi paling tidak serangan mendadak Kris membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan serangan anehnya itu pada Seunghyun dan terfokus pada Kris. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan dan mengagumkan di saat yang sama. Bahkan mata vampirku yang sangat peka kesulitan menangkap pergerakan mereka saking cepatnya. Sedetik Mereka di kanan, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya mereka di kiri. Liontin Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak di lehernya, membentuk garis bercahaya berpola rumit di udara saat bergerak.

Seunghyun kembali tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas di pangkuan Jiyong yang masih menangis, matanya—yang sudah kembali normal—tampak setengah tertutup, dan wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan yang amat sangat.

Perhatianku kembali pada Kris dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti bergerak. Dua vampir tua itu saling memandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang membuat gugup—Kris dengan wajah dinginnya, dan Kyuhyun dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya. Aku bisa mereasakan kekuatan yang meletup-letup dari dua vampir itu, seolah mereka memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi vampir dan bertarung.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara tawa yang mengerikan namun berkarisma. Hebatnya adalah, dia hanya tertawa, tapi berhasil membuatku merinding. "Kris, Kris," katanya setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. "Sudah kuduga kau memang menakjubkan, tidak rugi aku mengubahmu dulu sekali."

Aku terkesiap saat melihat wajah Kris, wajahnya terlihat marah. Kris menggeram, "Kau menyakiti Seunghyun," ucap Kris dengan suara rendah. Secara tidak sadar aku mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhku, membuat benteng pengaman kalau-kalau Kris lepas kendali.

Kyuhyun tampak memasang wajah menyesal. "aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, Kris sayang, kau tahu itukan?" aku menelan ludahku berat saat Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Tao yang masih meringkuk di tanah—terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Siapa namamu manis? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Seunghyun? Kenapa dia sampai berkorban untukmu begitu, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya membelai rambut Tao, sedangkan Tao yang tampak kaget hanya mundur ke belakang tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhuyun.

Aku memberi Hyoyeon—yang kebetulan melihat ke arahku—tatapan bertanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun Hyoyeon hanya menggeleng dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Seunghyun yang masih setengah sadar. Aku bisa mendengar Tao yang merintih, rasa takut jelas terlihat dari gerak-geriknya. Sedikit banyak aku merasa kasihan pada Tao, ini pengalaman bertarung pertamanya, dan dia sudah dihadapkan dengan vampir sekuat itu. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun juga marah pada Kyuhyun yang berani mendekati Tao-nya. Sesaat sebelum aku atau Baekhyun sempat melompat menyerang Kyuhyun—yang sepertinya tidak akan terlalu berhasil, Kris sudah mencengkram bagiam belakang leher Kyuhyun dan melemparnya jauh ke belakang. Dan yah, aku harus kembali mengagumi ketangkasan ketuaku itu.

_** Kai POV end**_

.

.

Jongwoon menjerit tertahan, dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa sempat dicegah. "Kyunnie… ini aku, kau bisa mendengarku kan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Vampir tua itu mengerang sebentar sebelum duduk dengan sedikit dibantu Jongwoon. Kyuhyun tampak memijit leher bagian belakangnya selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulut. "Well Kris, tadi itu berbahaya lho, leherku bisa saja patah," ucapnya acuh tak acuh. Bagimana bisa vampir ini begitu tenang setelah kepalanya nyaris putus? Setelah menggoyang-goyangkan lehernya sejenak, Kyuhyun kembali bicara, namun kali ini kepada Jongwoon. "_I'm okay, Woonie baby_,_"_ ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut hitam Jongwoon sayang.

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan nada yang digunakan Kyuhyun saat berbicara dengan Jongwoon. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun terdengar sangat angkuh dengan nada mengejek dan merendahkan yang ia gunakan tadi. Tapi saat ia berbicara dengan Jongwoon dia terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang—dan jangan lupakan caranya memandang dan menyentuh Jongwoon. _Mereka benar-benar pasangan_, pikir Baekhyun.

"Heh, target seranganmu yang sebenarnya tadi itu pasanganku, kan?" ucap Kris dengan suara rendah dan berbahaya. Baekhyun bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kris sangat marah. Vampir tinggi itu berdiri tegap, merangkul bahu Tao seerat yang ia bisa, sedangkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Berengsek kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, dan melangkah ke depan Jongwoon. "Jadi vampir muda itu pasanganmu? Jalas sekarang kenapa Seunghyun rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk bocah itu, dia memang masih setia padamu," katanya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seunghyun, hah?!"

Semua vampir yang ada di situ terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Jiyong. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. "Siapa kau? Pasangan Seunghyun? Hebat juga vampir itu bisa mendapatkan pasangan vampir manis sepertimu," ucapnya. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu yang kulakukan pada pacarmu itu, akan kuberi tahu, itu kemampuan baruku. Kemampuan yang kuadopsi dari vampir malang yang minggu lalu tidak sengaja bertemu denganku, kurasa kalian sudah tahu bagaimana ritualnya kan?"

Jiyong hanya diam, jelas dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun yang angkat bicara. "Itu ritual kuno," ucapnya lambat-lambat. "Bahkan kupikir itu hanya dongeng."

Kyuhyun mendengus panjang, seolah barusaja mendengar seorang bocah memberitahunya kalau matahari itu ada dua. "Kau sudah melihatku, vampir manis, bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kalau ritual kuno itu bukan dongeng? Lagipula, bukankah apapun yang ada di buku perak itu nyata? Dan lagi, aku yang ada di samping seorang Kim Joon Myeon saat ia melakukan percobaan itu, bukan kau, jadi jangan sok tahu."

"Kim Joon Myeon sudah mati, terbunuh oleh kegilaannya sendiri terhadap kekuatan," desis Kai tajam. "Lagipula, seandainya dia masih hidup, usianya pasti sudah hampir 2500 tahun."

Vampir tua itu kembali mendengus dan menggerakkan tangannya sedikit untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya. "Vampir muda, apa kau lupa aku ini vampir yang sudah sangat tua? Kalau kau butuh bukti, aku mengenal Asoka¹, Aristoteles², bahkan Mahavira³, dan mereka bukan manusia yang benar-benar menghargai vampir."

"Demi Tuhan! Sebenarnya berapa umurmu? Lalu apa sih ritual kuno itu? dan lagi, siapa Kim Joon Myeon? Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada kakakku?"

Kyuhyun mendelik pada Yoona yang melotot ke arahnya, diam-diam Kai memuji sikap Yoona yang tak kenal takut—meskipun yang sedang dipelototi gadis itu adalah vampir purba. "Apa kau tidak pernah mengajari sejarah pada gadis ini, Kris? Kasihan sekali, tapi karena aku sedang ingin ngobrol, akan kuceritakan sedikit," Kai harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak memutar bola mata. "Ok, pertama-tama, umurku 2819 tahun, dan minggu depan akan menjadi 2820," Kai manganga kaget, dia selalu mengira Kris sudah sangat tua, dan begitu mengetahui umur Kyuhyun, wow. "Lalu ritual kuno itu sebenarnya ritual yang entah berasal darimana tentang mengadopsi kemampuan yang berbeda dengan cara meminum darah vampir berkemampuan khusus lain, sudah banyak yang mencoba, namun yang paling terkenal—satu-satunya nama yang tercantum di buku perak—adalah Kim Joon Myeon. Dia vampir purba, sama sepertiku, dan harus kuakui, wajahnya seperti malaikan tak bedosa, namun dia itu iblis yang sangat kejam, vampir itu dengan tidak berhati mengorbankan ratusan vampir muda sebelum menggunakan dirinya sendiri untuk mencoba ritual itu, dan semuanya gagal. Vampir itu dan ratusan vampir muda korbannya mati seketika karena racun yang ada pada darah vampir yang mereka minum darahnya. Lalu soal kakakmu itu, sudah kubilangkan itu kemampuan baru yang kuadopsi, aku mengendalikan darahnya dan menekan jantungnya. Dan Kris," Kyuhyun menunjuk Kris dengan jari selentik pianis. "Kau memang hebat, seandainya kau tidak membuyarkan konsentrasiku, Seunghyun kesayanganmu itu pasti sudah meledak jantungnya."

Suara pekikan kaget terdengar nyaris dari setiap vampir, terutama Jiyong yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seunghyun—yang mulai terlihat sadar. Namun Yoona masih mengernyit bingung. "Apa itu buku perak?"

"Itu buku legenda vampir—dibuat oleh nephilim dan beberapa vampir purba, diberi bubuk perak agar tidak dapat di sentuh anak bulan," jawab Hyoyeon tanpa menatap Yoona sama sekali. "Kyuhyun, kalau Kin Joon Myeon mati setelah melakukan percobaan gilanya itu, lalu kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Oh, Hyoyeonku sayang, aku ini tidak bodoh, begitu Joon Myeon mati—kuberitahu, ya, proses kematiannya benar-benar mengerikan—aku menyeret jasadnya dan mulai meneliti kenapa ia bisa mati, maksudku, semua yang ada di buku perak tidak mungkin salah, kan? Kalau buku itu mengatakan kita bisa mengadopsi kemampuan vampir lain, ya berarti memang bisa. Karena vampir yang mati terkena racun vampir tidak mungkin bisa dihidupkan kembali, aku bisa dengan tenang melakukan penelitian, tanpa perlu takut Joon Myeon tiba-tiba bangkit kembali dan mencekikku seperti film horor murahan manusia. Begitu menemukan kalau Joon Myeon mati karena racun vampir yang coba ia adopsi kemampuannya, aku segera memberitahu nephilim agar mereka mencantumkannya dalam buku perak—dan seyukurlah mereka mencantumkannya. Namun aku belum puas, aku tetap berpikir, bagaimana caranya mendapat kekuatan baru tanpa harus berkorban nyawa, dan tidak mendapat jawaban sampai aku bertemu Woonie babyku—terbayang kan betapa lamanya aku menunggu jawaban itu. Waktu itu sudah satu bulan sejak aku merebutnya dari tangan seorang nephilim dan menjadikannya pasanganku, dia masih sangat muda, naif, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya akan darah. Sialnya adalah, dia membunuh seorang vampir pelacak, dan meminum darahnya. Aku, sebagai pasangan yang panik melihatnya tercekik racun vampir sialan itu tanpa pikir panjang menghisap seluruh racun yang ada di tubuhnya, dan beginilah, Jongwoonie babyku tetap hidup sebagai vampir pelacak. Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir, aku mencobanya sendiri, minggu lalu aku mencoba menghisap darah vampir pengendali darah, dan meminta Jongwoon untuk menghisap racunnya, dan voila, jadilah aku yang seperti ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Dan kau barusaja mencoba membunuh adik dan pasanganku dengan kemampuanmu itu, hah?!" bentak Kris, membuat Kai, Baekhyun, Yoona, Amber, Eunhyuk, dan Tao nyaris terlonjak. Kris belum pernah berteriak, dan mendengarnya berteriak bukanlah hal terhebat di dunia. Hyoyeon mencengkram bahu Jiyong kuat, sedangnya Jiyong sendiri masih memeluk Seunghyun yang sudah sadar dan mulai duduk.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, aku belum pernah mencoba kekuatan ini, jadi hitung-hitung kelinci percobaan,"

Kyuhyun jelas salah bicara, karena begitu ia selesai berbicara, Kris sudah melompat. Tangannya terkepal dan dikelilingi kobaran api, bersiap menonjok Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Ini pertama kalinya Kai melihat Kris menggunakan kekuatannya, dan yah… dia memang keren.

Sedikit lagi tinju api Kris akan mengenai Kyuhyun, dan pemandangan berikutnya membuat semua orang terkejut. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, sedangkan matanya menatap pemandangan itu tidak percaya. Baekhyun menjerit dan meronta-ronta agar lepas dari pelukan Kai. Amber jatuh berlutut, matanya tidak meninggalkan pemandangan itu sedetikpun. Yoona menutup mulutnya, dan matanya melebar tidak percaya. Jiyong memekik nyaring dan mulai menangis. Seunghyun yang baru pulih dari serangan Kyuhyun tadi segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan pahit dan menarik Jiyong ke pelukannya. Eunhyuk memaki dengan frustasi namun matanya terlihat sedikit berkabut. Hyoyeon hanya diam mematung, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tao menjerit dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Kris hanya memandang tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah hitam dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat melebarkan matanya.

Di hadapan mereka, Jongwoon sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, wajah vampir muda itu berlumuran darah hitam dan pandangan matanya tidak melepaskan Kris sama sekali. Di hadapan mereka, Jongwoon sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, dengan tangan Kris yang masih terkepal menembus dadanya.

.

.

TBC

_ ¹ Asoka : Raja terpenting dalam sejarah India (300 SM - ____ 232 SM)_

_² Aristoteles : Filosof dan ilmuan terbesar dalam dunia masa lampau (384 SM - 322 SM)_

_³ Mahavira : nama yang biasa digunakan kaum Jain untuk Vardhamana, tokoh utama pengembang agama mereka (599 SM – 527 SM)_

Untuk sementara kayaknya KaiBaek momentnya bakal sedikit, soalnya aku masih fokus ke pertarungannya, hehe… mianhe. Tapi begitu perangnya selesai pasti KaiBaek moment semua isinya.

Oh iya, kalo ceritanya kayak gini, masih bisa masuk rated T, kan? Atau harus pindan ke rated M?

Segitu dulu, maaf gaje banget

Review please ^_^


End file.
